


A Date with Destiny

by Believer



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believer/pseuds/Believer
Summary: Takes place right after the Soulmate book ends and is the life of Hannah and Thierry





	

Prologue

Later on that same day after she had killed Maya to save Thierry's life and her own Hannah started to dream. She dreamed of Maya killing her year after year and of Thierry who had never given up hope that she would one day be his without fear of Maya. She dreamed of Thierry who had gone through the centuries sad and miserable. Then she dreamed of her killing Maya again and again as if her subconscious could not forgive her for what she had done. "I didn't want to!" Her real self exclaimed to her dream self. "I had no choice she was going to kill Thierry." But the figure just kept coming at her and then seemed to multiply. She began to break out in a sweat.  
Thierry rushed into the room, his white blond hair falling neatly over his forehead and his dark eyes full of worry. He had sensed through their link that Hannah was having a nightmare. He sat down on the bed and held her gently until she quieted down and lapsed back into normal sleep. He stroked her cheek, kissed her hair and then gently laid her head back down on the; pillow. He sat beside her for a while just staring at her beautiful face. A small smile forced its way to his lips. I still can't believe she is mine at last, Thierry thought. After a while Thierry got up and left, he had things to do before Hannah awoke.  
~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~  
A few hours later Hannah awoke to find Thierry gone from beside her. Hannah groped blindly for a minute, until she, came fully awake and sat bolt upright. Just as she was about to panic she sensed him just downstairs. She began to get dressed then and as she was pulling a T-shirt over her head there came a knock on her door. "Hannah; are you up?" asked a familiar voice on the other side of the door.  
"Come in," Hannah called and finished pulling the shirt over her head as Thierry entered. Instantly Thierry was smothered in kisses and a hug that almost cracked his ribs. He kissed her back passionately all the years of longing going into that one kiss.  
"Well I'm glad to see you so enthusiastic," said Thierry, only slightly out of breath. "Why don't you come downstairs and get a late lunch."  
It was in that instant that Hannah realized she was starving, "Sure I just now realized how hungry I am," said Hannah.  
"Fighting for your life will do that to you," said Thierry, as they walked downstairs arm in arm.  
"By the way thank you for holding me when I was having that nightmare," said Hannah, quietly, grateful that he was; there beside her.  
"Glad to be of service. I sensed your distress all the way downstairs through our link," said Thierry.  
"Yeah I guess killing Maya isn't the smartest thing I've ever done," said Hannah.  
"You had no choice so you tell your subconscious that," said Thierry. He couldn't get over the fact that she was finally his now and forever. After all his years of fighting to get her, she was his. He would protect her and allow no harm to come to her or he wasn't Lord of the Night World.  
They entered the dark den and Hannah was just about to inquire what was going on when the lights snapped on, "Surprise," everyone shouted at the same time. Hannah was surprised although she supposed she shouldn't be considering the source.  
Hannah looked at Thierry and he blushed in embarrassment, "You didn't have to do this for me Thierry."  
"I wanted to, now come on there's food over there on the table," said Thierry, leading the way. They both walked over to the table Hannah was patted on the back and hugged along the way. They were all happy that the cycle of terror that had made Thierry so miserable through the centuries was finally over.  
"You all didn't have to do this,” Hannah said to the crowd, "I'm perfectly happy just knowing that it's all finally over." The crowd cheered and then each one of them handed her a wrapped present. Hannah opened them all and thanked everyone sincerely. Thierry got her a plate of food while she was opening presents and came back to stand beside her. He stood so close he could smell her hair. He just stared at her afraid she would just disappear like some kind of an illusion.  
Hannah looked up at him almost shyly and after a moment spoke, "You know I was wondering how you arranged all this so quickly?"  
"I have my sources," said Thierry, slyly. He handed her the plate of food and Hannah began to eat, slowly.  
"You know I still need to call my mom she'll be frantic by now," said Hannah, between mouthfuls.  
"Here's a phone," said Thierry handing her his cellular-phone and taking the plate of food from her, "Call; her."  
Hannah stepped into a more private corner and dialed the number. After about 3 rings someone picked up. "Hello," said the voice on the other end. The voice sounded haggard, tired and worried."  
"Mom how are; you?" asked Hannah.  
"Hannah honey; are you okay? I've been worried sick especially after I got your letter," said the voice on the other end of the line.  
"I'm fine mom and I'll be home in a few days," said Hannah, trying to calm her mother down.  
"Where are you? Are you all right? Where are you staying? Do you have enough money?" Hannah's mother shot off the questions as rapidly as someone firing a shotgun at a deer.  
"I'm in Vegas and I'm staying with a guy by the name of Thierry Descouedres," said Hannah, giving her as little information as possible.  
"Are you sure you can trust this Thierry Descouedres?" she asked.  
"Yes, mom I'm positive. I've got to go now, but please tell Paul thank you for his help," said Hannah, breaking off the conversation in order to get back to Thierry.  
"All right honey I trust your judgment. See you in a few days and when you get home I want an explanation," said the voice on the other end.  
"All right mom, good-bye," said Hannah turning the phone off.  
Thierry came up behind her and put his arms around her middle, "So is it all settled?" he asked.  
"Yes, I told mom I'd be home in a few days, but I'll be sorry to leave," said Hannah sadly.  
"Don't worry I swear I'm never going to lose you again. By the way I have a surprise for you," said Thierry.  
"Thierry you've given me so much already," said Hannah, resignedly, "So what is it?"  
"Here," said Thierry taking a long velvet case out of his inside pocket and handing it to her.  
Hannah took it slowly and opened it. Inside was a golden locket with a small ruby in its center. It hung on a delicate golden chain and on the back was engraved, "Soulmates Forever."  
By this time all her new friends had gathered. Lupe the half werewolf, half-human, she had also saved Hannah's life. Then there were all the other soulmates and Nilsson and his CIA group. And of course there was Thierry, her soulmate, someone who had live thousands of years in misery always searching for her, but never able to have her for more then a few weeks, because she was killed before her 17th birthday in every life. She kissed Thierry on the lips and then hugged him. Thierry, who had been waiting for her response, smiled and some of the sadness in his eyes disappeared. Everybody cheered glad to see Thierry so happy at last.  
"Thank you, Thierry. I love it," said Hannah.  
The crowd seemed to melt away until it was just the two of them. They stared into each other eyes for more then a minute. Finally Hannah broke the stare and walked back towards the buffet table. When she got there, Thierry took the necklace from Hannah and opened the clasp. He gently put it around Hannah's neck and then kissed her lips.  
"Thank you, for the necklace. Thierry it must have cost you a fortune," said Hannah, looking at him tenderly.  
"You're worth it. I would give up my fortune and my life in an instant if I thought it would save your life," said Thierry, seriously.  
"That's sweet, but I swear if you die on me after I've just found you, I'll come to the other side and kick your butt," said Hannah, only half joking.  
Thierry smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I can hardly believe you are mine at last," said Thierry.  
"Well believe it, I'm yours now and forever," said Hannah. Thierry smiled again at this and held her tightly. She is mine, the thought just kept repeating over and over.  
Hannah turned back to the table to get another cup of punch then the ring Thierry had given her began to glow. Suddenly shots rang out. Ash who; was closest to her pushed her to the ground. There was chaos for a few minutes then Hannah heard a barking sound and finally silence. Hannah rolled Ash off her and then sat up. She looked down at Ash in concern. "You okay Ash?" asked Hannah the concern obvious in her voice. She studied him and noticed a bullet wound in his shoulder. She'd bent to examine it. "You'll heal looks like it went right through."  
Ash nodded but didn't say anything. The pain was obvious on his face. Boy he must really be in pain if he doesn't have some kind of sarcastic remark; Hannah thought getting to her feet. She looked around. The once beautiful ballroom was a disaster area. The curtains were in tatters and the walls, floor and ceiling, were riddled with bullet holes. She looked around for Thierry and spotted him lying on the floor a few feet away. She went over to him and then bent down to her knees.  
She looked him over for any injuries and then bit her lip at what she saw. He had a wooden bullet in the stomach so close to the heart that it practically gave her a heart attack. If that bullet had gone even an inch to the left he'd be dead. "Hold on Thierry I've got to get that bullet out of you or you aren't going to live much longer and I can't bear to lose you," said Hannah softly. She got up slowly and got a knife off the buffet table. She kneeled back over Thierry and put the knife in the wound trying to get under the bullet. Thierry groaned as Hannah dug and she bit her lip again. Come on, she silently prayed. Come on. Finally the bullet popped out and Hannah sighed in relief. She checked the wound for any splinters then let it slowly close. She sat back with a sigh then got to her feet. Just as she was looking around the room to see if anybody else was hurt Lupe came into the room in dog form Quinn and Rashel, following. They were leading a man with greasy black hair and blue eyes. Lupe for her part kept growling at the man and the man had his hands up in self-defense. Hannah summarized this must be one of the shooters. "Who do we have here?" Hannah asked them quietly studying the man before her.  
"He says his name is Gregory Stojcery," said Lupe finally back in human form.  
"Now Mr. Stojcery you are in a lot of trouble," said Hannah.  
Mr. Stojcery just sneered and said, "And what can a mere slip of a girl do to me?"  
"You hurt her soulmate she has the right to see you dead for what you did," said Ash coming over and standing behind Hannah. James and Poppy did the same all three with their, teeth bared.  
"I'm usually against killing," said Hannah softly. "But if Thierry dies I'll make an exception in your case and everyone here can tell you I mean what I say."  
"She does and can do what is necessary so you had better answer her," said Quinn his tone belligerent. Mr. Stojcery just continued to sneer and did not answer.  
"Quinn, Rashel can I have a word with you? In private," she added.  
"Mr. Stojcery is acting far too cocky for someone who could be dead in the next few minutes," Hannah said when they were far enough away to be out of hearing range. "He's acting as though he has an ace up his sleeve. Could you please check out the rest of the house to make sure we don't have anymore unpleasant surprises waiting for us?"  
Quinn and Rashel nodded not surprised that Hannah had thought of it after all they had been thinking along similar line themselves.  
Hannah Snow has more steel in her spine then she has led anyone to believe, said Quinn mentally to Rashel.  
You didn't see her take; that bullet out of Thierry's stomach, but I did, Rashel said.  
She did that? I'm impressed. Now you go left I'll go right. Rashel seemed to mentally nod and they headed off in separate directions.  
"Now Mr. Stojcery either you answer my questions or I let my friends here have you. And I will not stop them if they want to rip you apart. And I can tell you right now if I left you alone with just Lupe and no one else for just five minutes their wouldn't be enough left to fill a thimble, much less a coffin."  
The man did not answer still; thinking Hannah couldn't really do anything to him. "All right fine he's all yours. Just don't kill him Thierry will want a word with him when he wakes up," said Hannah, deliberately turning her back on him as if to say you mean nothing to me and calmly walked away.  
Hannah walked out to the hallway and then sat down back against the wall and cried. Finally after a few minutes her tears were spent and she got up and went back into the ballroom. She looked around and saw Thierry trying to sit up looking around frantically for something. She summarized that he was looking for her. She ignored Mr. Stojercy; and went and knelt by Thierry putting her arm around his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" asked Hannah, softly.  
"Better now that I know you are okay," said Thierry, relaxing back against her.  
"Ash knocked me out of the way and got a bullet in his shoulder for his trouble," said Hannah.  
"Is he okay?" asked Thierry instantly concerned.  
"He'll live—although he probably want to disagree with me at this point—the bullet went right on through. You weren't so lucky you got a wooden bullet in the stomach," said Hannah.  
"Did anybody else get hurt?"  
"No I think everybody else ducked in time," said Hannah. Thierry nodded and tried to stand up. Hannah knowing he wasn't going to stay down helped him to his feet.  
Thierry walked over to where the prisoner stood Hannah by his side holding him up. "Now you listen to me, I want to know who hired you; and you better tell me the truth if you want to live to see tomorrow understand?" asked Thierry lifting the 200 pound man easily even in his weakened condition. Stojcery nodded his courage finally depleted and Quinn led the way to the conference room. Quinn pushed the prisoner down into a chair and then sat beside him. Rashel sat on the other side. Rashel threw a knife from hand to hand. Her intent was clear. Don't try to get away I; won't miss. Quinn sitting on the other side crossed his arms and his intent was also clear.  
"As I told them my name is Gregory Stojcery and I don't know who hired me. I got a call over the phone that offered me a great deal of money if I would come and shoot up the place. The guy on the phone didn't care if anybody was hurt."  
"Well check out your story Mr. Stojcery until then put him in a room and lock him up," Thierry ordered. After everyone had left Thierry sat back and sighed. He needed blood and he needed it badly for he had lost a lot with that injury, but he didn't have time to go and hunt.  
"Here," said Hannah offering him her neck.  
"No Hannah I can't . . ." Thierry protested.  
"Yes, you can, you're not going to be good to anybody if you don't feed and I'm the only person around," said Hannah.  
Thierry nodded and he leaned down carefully. He kissed her soft neck again and again until his control broke and then his teeth sank into the tender skin of her neck. He drank again and again gulping in time to her pulse. Finally his teeth retracted and he sighed. "Thank you." He hadn't really drunk, as much as he needed to, but he was afraid if he took to much he would hurt her.  
"Your welcome," said Hannah giving him a kiss.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

The next day Thierry was in bed at Hannah's insistence. He was still a little weak though he was feeling a lot better than he had yesterday. Hannah had wanted him to rest and; get his strength back.  
Just, as he was about to fall asleep somebody knocked on the door. "Enter," Thierry called. The door opened and Rashel and Quinn entered.  
"What can I do for you Rashel, Quinn?" Thierry asked.  
"What do you remember of what happened in the ballroom?" asked Rashel quietly.  
"Not much it's kind of hazy," Thierry admitted. "Why?"  
"Then you didn't see what I did," said Rashel. Thierry raised a quizzical eyebrow in a question. "It was Hannah who took that bullet out of your stomach.  
Thierry looked shocked then proud. "I figured it just went right on through."  
"She knelt over your unconscious form and checked out the damage," Rashel explained. "She bit her lip at what she saw and knew she had to take it out or you would die. So she got a knife off the buffet table and dug into the wound knowing you would die if she did not. She managed to get the bullet to pop out. Then she tried to deal with Mr. Stojcery, but he acted as though she couldn't do anything to him so she left him to us. Then she went out into the hallway and cried. I know because I followed her." Rashel; fell silent and watched Thierry's expression; change from shock then surprise and finally stunned disbelief.  
"Send Hannah in here to see me would you," Thierry said as they were turning to leave. "Oh and one other thing find the person or persons who did this. I want them found and I want them found fast."  
"We've already thought of that," said Quinn speaking up for the first time. "So far we can rule out Nilsson, Lupe, Hannah and the soulmate couples." Thierry looked surprised at the mention of Hannah, but he supposed they had to check out everyone.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

A few minutes later Hannah knocked on the door and entered quietly to find Thierry awake and watching her. "Hannah," he said softly still incredibly weak  
"Thierry," said Hannah sitting on the side of the bed and giving him a kiss.  
"I wanted to thank you for what you did," said Thierry.  
"And what's that?" Hannah inquired innocently.  
"You know perfectly well what I meant," said Thierry with a weak half a smile. "But if you insist I'll tell you. I wanted to thank you for pulling that bullet out of me. If you hadn't I probably would have died."  
"I did what had to be done. I couldn't let you die. I'd be lost without you."  
"And I'd be lost without you," said Thierry quietly rubbing her cheek gently. "You just be careful you hear. I can't protect you right now and I'd die if you got hurt."  
"I'll be careful, but only if you promise to do the same."  
Thierry nodded and Hannah kissed his cheek again then lay down beside him and soon they were both fast asleep.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

The next day Hannah was walking down a dimly lit corridor heading to see how Thierry was doing when she heard a slight whisper of sound behind her. Hannah tried to turn to see what it was but was stopped when a hand with a knife went to her throat. "Don't say a word if you value your life human scum. You will do as I say and I just may allow you to live." The voice was no more then a whisper.  
"What do you want?" asked Hannah, trying not to feel scared. "How did you get past the wards surrounding the house?"  
"That is my concern and none of your concern. Now shut up and go to Descouredres room."  
"And what do you intend to do to Thierry?"  
"Why kill him of course. Any Night Worlder who would allow humans not to mention half-breeds to live in his house deserves to die. After all it is the law of the Night World."  
"No; I won't allow you to harm Thierry or anyone else," said Hannah who used strength she didn't even know she had and elbowed her captive in the stomach risking getting her throat cut in the process. Her captive grunted in pain as well as surprise and her grip on the knife wavered for just an instant. An instant to long as it turned out for Hannah whirled around and punched her assailant in the face. The attacker dropped the knife and went down. Hannah grabbed the knife and calmly grabbed the girl from behind pinning her wrists so she couldn't get away with an effect. "Now we will see what Nilsson wants to do with you and I am sure Thierry would like a word as well."  
The girl for that was who she was struggled but to know avail for Hannah's grip was tight—so tight it was almost painful. "Let me go human," said the girl.  
"Why so you can kill a man I love more then anything and also harm my friends? I don't think so."  
"Love?" the girl scoffed. "There is no such thing. Just money and power are all that matters."  
Hannah shook her head sadly, but all she said was, "March."  
The girl was wearing nothing but black. Her hair was all dirty and sticking up all over the place and was as black as her outfit. Hannah led her down to Nilsson and the others without comment  
When she got down into a more occupied part of the house she encountered Ash who helped bring the girl downstairs after Hannah had explained the situation. “You okay?” ask Ash as soon as the girl was in the arms of Nilsson.  
“I’m fine Ash—really,” said Hannah. “It just makes me so mad that someone would want to harm the man I love—not to mention my friends.”  
“I can understand how you feel,” said Ash. “I wouldn’t want any harm to come to Mary-Lynnette, just like you wouldn’t want any harm to come to Thierry. Now you had better go see him and see how he’s doing.”  
Hannah nodded and turned to head back upstairs and to Thierry’s room.

Chapter 1  
A few days later

Thierry helped Hannah with her bags as she boarded a commercial flight to Billings. There, Thierry had rented a car for her with a driver. Hannah kissed Thierry squarely on the lips, and he touched her cheek gently as if trying to remember her face.  
"I'll call you as soon as I get home, I promise," said Hannah, giving him another gentle kiss. Thierry had given her a cellular-phone with an unlimited account so they could keep in contact, continuously. Hannah looked at Thierry as she boarded her plane and blew him a kiss. Thierry waved as long as he could and then slowly headed to his limo.  
He opened the door and got in. "Home Nilsson," ordered Thierry. He was happier then he had been in years. Finally he sat back, closed his eyes and thought of Hannah.

That night

The phone rang at the Las Vegas mansion, and Thierry picked it up on the first ring. "Hello," said Thierry into the phone.  
"Thierry, its Hannah I've landed at Billings and am on my way home. I miss you a great deal and hope to see you soon."  
"I miss you to Hannah, a lot," said Thierry into the phone.  
"Don't worry I'll come up and visit as soon as possible," promised Hannah.  
"I can't wait," said Thierry.  
"I've got to go now, but I'll call back in a few days. Say hi to the gang for me," said Hannah.  
"I will I promise and don't forget how much I love you," said Thierry.  
"I won't good-bye Thierry," said Hannah.  
"Good-bye Hannah," said Thierry. He hung up the phone quietly and noticed, for the first time he was alone. Everybody had discreetly left so he could talk to Hannah in private.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Over the next few days, Thierry smiled at everyone and walked around in a daze. While in Medicine Rock, Hannah was finishing up her classes and taking finals. Chess, of course, was glad to see her and wanted to know what had happened. Hannah told her the whole story. She told her about her and Thierry and how they were soulmates. She even told her about her past lives and that Thierry was a vampire.  
"That is so cool!" exclaimed Chess when she finished. "I would love to meet him."  
"You'll get your chance evidently," said Hannah, with an almost wishful expression thinking of Thierry.  
"You really miss him, don't you?" asked Chess. Her dark hair framed her face and her green eyes were slanted, giving her an exotic look.  
"Yes, I do. It's painful for soulmates to be apart for even an instant," said Hannah.  
"I wish I had been so lucky to find someone who loved me so much that he would search through the centuries for me. "You are so lucky," said Chess.  
"You'll get your chance one day and at least you didn't have a vampire killing you, through the years," said Hannah. "Maya kept killing me before my 17th birthday in every life."  
"But now Maya's dead and you killed her," said Chess.  
"Don't remind me," Hannah said and winced. "I didn't want to and I'm not proud of it, but it had to be done she was going to kill Thierry."  
"I understand," said Chess.  
"You might understand, but my conscience doesn't. It goes against everything I believe in and I've been having nightmares ever since. They aren't as bad with Thierry around though," said Hannah.  
"Gee, is their anything I can do?" asked Chess.  
"No just forget it; I'll be fine," said Hannah. Chess nodded and said nothing more on the subject.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

A few days later

Finals were finally over and it was graduation day. Hannah and Chess were getting ready when Hannah heard a voice in her head. Hannah, She also felt a wave of love come with the thought.  
Hannah looked up and smiled to herself and then sent a wave of love back to him, I'll be right there, Thierry. She quickly put on the necklace Thierry had given her and then said, "I'm going out for a breath of fresh air, Chess."  
"All right," said Chess not looking up from where she was doing her hair.  
Hannah walked quickly to the front door and threw it open. She ran directly into Thierry's arms and hugged him. Thierry hugged her back and kissed her hair. He was dressed in a nice three-piece suit, his dark eyes shining with love; his white blond hair was slicked back off his forehead. "What are you doing here?" asked Hannah.  
"I came for your graduation of course," said Thierry. "You didn't think I'd miss an important day like this, did you?"  
"Of course not, that's why I got you a ticket," said Hannah. She kissed him and their hands met, intertwined. "Come in sit down, I would like you to meet my best friend Chess," said Hannah.  
"Sure, does she know about my being . . ." his voice trailed off leaving the sentence unfinished.  
"Yes. I told her because she's my best friend and because she dragged it out of me—besides she can be trusted to keep a secret," said Hannah. Hannah led him inside and left him on the couch. "Chess; can you come down here for a minute?" Hannah called.  
Chess came down the stairs, and entered the den and saw the strange man sitting on the couch. She walked towards him, "Hi, you must be Thierry Descouredres," she said shaking his hand.  
"How'd you know?" asked Thierry, only slightly surprised.  
"Let's just say Hannah describes you very well," said Chess, sitting down in a chair opposite of the couch.  
"So how's everyone doing in Vegas?" asked Hannah.  
"They're doing great and send their love," said Thierry. "How would you like to go up there after graduation?"  
"I would love to, but what will my mom say? Never mind, I'll figure out something," said Hannah.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

A few minutes later, it was time for the graduation and they all headed outside to their cars. Hannah and Chess hopped in Hannah's car while Thierry followed in his car. "Boy, how did you get so lucky?" Chess asked, wistfully. "I would kill for a guy like that."  
"I know, I am one of the few lucky ones to have found my soulmate," said Hannah.  
"You sure know how to pick them Hannah," said Chess staring out the window.  
"I didn't actually pick him you know—it was destiny," said Hannah, pulling up to the school. All Chess could do was nod saying nothing else as they got out of the car.  
Hannah and Thierry separated at the auditorium. Thierry went to find a seat and the two girls went backstage to get in line. Thierry found a seat near the front and sat down.  
Everybody stared at him wondering who this good looking guy was and what he was doing there. The lights begin to brighten on the stage and the principal came out gave a short speech and then sat down in a chair on the stage. A few teachers also made short speeches and when they were done the principal got up again and started to call out the student's names. Students walked across the stage as their names were called picked up their diplomas, shook the principal's hand and walked back to their seats. Finally it was Hannah's turn and as she walked across the stage Thierry thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful. Her hair was down her back and her eyes were the color of storm clouds. Thierry could see her proud look as she walked across the stage, picked up her diploma and headed back to her seat. He was so proud of her. She looked Thierry's way and smiled, I love you, Hannah sent mentally.  
I love you to and I'm so proud of you. So in honor of the occasion I'm treating you and Chess to dinner, Thierry sent back.  
Great, I'll tell Chess, Hannah sent. By this time, she had reached her seat and sat down.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Ten minutes later, the graduation was over and Chess met Hannah outside "Thierry has invited both of us to dinner Chess," said Hannah, as soon as they met up.  
"How? When you haven't talked to him since just before the graduation?" said Chess.  
"Why, telepathically of course," said Hannah. When Chess just shook her head, Hannah explained, "You see me and Thierry kind of have a connection." Chess didn't have a chance to respond as Thierry came up beside Hannah.  
"Ready to go?" asked Thierry.  
"What about your mom, Hannah?" asked Chess.  
"Had to work late didn't want to, but they would have fired her if she hadn't," said Hannah.  
"Man that’s rough,” said Chess, sympathetically. “All right let's go."  
"What about your mom?" asked Hannah, as they walked towards their; cars.  
"Out of town on business," said Chess.  
“During your graduation?” asked Thierry in surprise.  
Chess shrugged and said, “From what I know her boss forced her to go.”  
Thierry led the way and within a few minutes Thierry had stopped at the only nice restaurant in town. "Oh Thierry, this place is too expensive," said Hannah.  
"Nothing’s too good for you, Hannah. Besides I made reservations for three," said Thierry.  
They entered and Thierry approached the desk. The waiter looked at the man approaching him, and thought, he has such sad eyes and they look so old, even though he doesn't look more then twenty. I wonder what happened for him to have the eyes of an old man. "Do you have reservations, sir?" asked the man.  
"Yes reservation for three, Thierry Descouredres."  
"Ah, yes. You have one of our best table’s; sir," said the waiter, "This way." The waiter led the way and approached a table in a dimly lit corner.  
Thierry pulled out a chair for Hannah, while the waiter pulled the other chair out for Chess. "Order anything you want," said Thierry picking up a menu and looking at it.  
"You're going spoil me, Thierry," Hannah said, only half-jokingly.  
"Hey that's my job, to spoil you rotten," said Thierry, grinning slightly.  
"Oh you," said Hannah, swatting him lightly on the arm. They ordered a few minutes later and when their food came all of them ate slowly, savoring the rich dinner. Thierry even though he was a vampire could still eat regular food, but it did not nourish him like human blood. After dinner, they dropped Chess off and then Thierry escorted Hannah to her front door and kissed her on the lips. It lasted for a long time until finally Hannah broke the kiss. "I'll see you later Thierry. Where are you staying?"  
"At the only hotel in town I'll be here for another few days," said Thierry.  
"You sure you're not needed elsewhere?"  
"No, you are the most important thing in my life and I'm all yours," said Thierry.  
He left after that, Hannah waving good-bye until his car disappeared from sight.

Chapter 2

Hannah entered the house and went up to her room lying down on her bed. Her mom was still not home and it was, after 10:00 p.m. Hannah was beginning to worry when the doorbell rang. Hannah went downstairs, and opened the door and there stood Chris Grady, the town sheriff. "What can I do for you Chris?"  
"Hannah, your mother's been in an accident," said Chris, taking off his hat as he said it.  
"Oh no! What happened?" asked Hannah in shock.  
"She was in a drive by shooting," said Chris.  
"Well, I've got to get down there. Is she going be all right?" Hannah asked in a near panic.  
"The doctors don't know. They were just beginning to check her out when I left," said Chris. "Let me drive you up there."  
"Thank you, Chris. I accept," Hannah took Chris' arm and they walked to his car.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

An hour later

Hannah sat in her mother's hospital room, holding her hand. Chris had stayed just long enough to make sure she was okay then had left to try to catch the guys that did it. After another few minutes Hannah got up and found a pay phone. She dialed a number and someone picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" Instantly something in Hannah broke and she started crying into the phone. "Hannah what's wrong?" asked Thierry worriedly. "Has someone hurt you?" Thierry's voice began to get angry at the thought.  
"It's my mother," Hannah finally sputtered into the phone. "She's been in a drive by shooting."  
"I'll be right there. Where are you?" Thierry asked.  
Hannah told him and 15 minutes later, he was there. She ran into his arms and he held her, stroking her soft hair and comforting her. His dark eyes flashed in anger at the thought of what Hannah must be going through. Hour's later Hannah fell asleep in Thierry's arms, emotionally exhausted. Thierry released her and laid her gently on the couch in the lobby. Then he walked out his whole body full of tension, intent on finding the people that had done this to his Hannah.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

A few hours later Thierry had tracked down the men who had shot Hannah's mother in cold blood. He had changed clothes before going on this expedition and was wearing a black suit, like a mugger or bank robber might wear and a black cap, which covered most of his white blond hair. He broke the lock quietly and entered. He stood still for a moment letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the warehouse and then moved on. He could hear voices near the back of the warehouse and started that way walking more quietly then a cat. "Hey, I thought I heard something," said one of the men.  
"Well, go check it out," ordered the leader, in a gruff voice.  
The guy got up and began to walk toward where he had heard the sound. Thierry silently jumped down from where he had been hiding on top of some boxes. The man turned around as if sensing someone behind him, but all he saw was a pair of flashing red eyes. Thierry was on him in an instant, and the man made no sound as he hit the floor. "Arbie, find anything?" the leader called. When no answer came back at him, the man began to get nervous.  
Thierry finished tying the man up with some rope he had brought with him, then quietly approached the other two, using all his years of training to go unheard. Thierry approached the leader quietly and grabbed him from behind, before either realized anything was wrong. "Who are you man?" sputtered the leader in fear as Thierry held him in an iron grip.  
"Me? I'm your worst nightmare," said Thierry, never loosening his grip. "You hurt a very dear friend of mine and for that you shall pay dearly." Thierry's eyes began to glow a dull red and his teeth begin to sharpen into that of a predator.  
"You're crazy," said the leader. The other man had already run off by them, but he wouldn't get far for Thierry had people waiting for him outside.  
"Am I? You shot a lady who happened to be the mother of my soulmate. My soulmate means more to me then your crummy life. So give me a reason to put you out of your misery, I beg you," said Thierry, his grip tightening slightly around the man's throat. The man said nothing else as he quivered in fear. Finally, Thierry threw the man against the wall in disgust, knocking him unconscious. Thierry tied him up and dragged both of them outside. "Take all three of them to the police station and leave them on the steps," Thierry ordered the men who were approaching him. "I've got to go check on Hannah." The men nodded and did as told. The strange men looked normal except for the fact that none of them appeared over 19 and they were all exceptionally beautiful. They were all, made vampires.  
"You better be glad all you’re getting is a jail sentence. He could have killed you and probably would have it was not for his soulmate. So you better be grateful—very grateful," said a man to the leader of the gang. He had dark hair and ever changing eyes.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

15 minutes later, Thierry was back at the hospital. He found Hannah where he had left her except she was covered by a blanket. He sat down beside her and gently put her head in his lap. Hannah; seemed to know that it was him even in her sleep and snuggled closer. Thierry stroked her hair long blondish-brown hair and kissed her forehead. By then it was after one a.m. Thierry sat like that for hours not moving for fear of waking Hannah. Finally, he fell asleep holding Hannah's head on his lap.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

The next morning

Hannah awoke to find her head lying on someone's lap. She looked up and realized it was Thierry's. Thierry was awake already and staring down at her. Hannah sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "You stayed here all night?" Hannah asked Thierry.  
"Yep," said Thierry.  
"You didn't have to do that for me," said Hannah, looking into his sad dark eyes.  
"I didn't mind. All that matters is that I was here when you needed a shoulder to cry on," said Thierry.  
"Let me see how my mother is doing," said Hannah. She went in search of someone who could tell her and finally located a nurse. "Excuse me nurse, how's Mrs. Diana Snow doing?" asked Hannah.  
"She's going be all right ma'am, but we need to keep her in the hospital for at least another few days for observation," said the nurse.  
"Oh that's a relief. Thank you," said Hannah.  
"You're welcome, it is always my pleasure to deliver good news," said the nurse.  
Hannah walked back to Thierry and sat down beside him. "So?" Thierry asked.  
"She's going to be fine, but they want to keep her here for a few days for observation," Hannah told Thierry.  
"That's good news," said Thierry.  
"Yes it is and I'm going in to see her. You're welcome to come along of course," said Hannah.  
"No, that's okay, I'll just wait for you out here," said Thierry.  
"Okay I won't be long," said Hannah, kissing him.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Hannah entered her mom's room and sat down in the chair next to the bed. She looked at her mother's pale face and shook her head. How could this happen? It seemed almost inconceivable to her that this kind of thing could happen to her or her family. Or any one for that matter, Hannah thoughts faded as her mother's hand moved. Hannah looked up just as her mother's eyes fluttered open.  
"Mom, Mom? Can you hear me? It's Hannah."  
"Hannah, what happened?" asked Diana.  
"You were in a drive by shooting, but the doctors say you’re going to be okay. They want you to stay here for a few days, for observation," said Hannah, gripping her mother's hand in her own.  
"Oh thank God," said Diana.  
Just as Hannah was about to respond there was a knock on the door and Chris poked his head in. "Hannah can I see you for a moment?" he asked.  
"Sure Chris, I'll be right back mom," said Hannah as she got up and went into the hall.  
"Now what is it Chris that you were afraid to say in my mom's presence?" asked Hannah.  
"You know the guys that shot your mom?" asked Chris.  
"Yeah so?" asked Hannah, wondering what he was getting at.  
"Well we found them on our front doorstep this morning all trussed up like Christmas turkeys," said Chris.  
"You're serious? I wonder who could have done something like that," said Hannah, although she was already beginning to suspect whom and she was going have a few words with him after Chris left.  
"The men we found couldn't stop babbling about vampires and a guy with eyes as red as blood," said Chris, laughing a little. "Silly, isn't it?"  
"Yes, very silly," said Hannah laughing nervously. Chris didn't seem to notice her discomfort.  
"If you find out anything, could you call me?" asked Chris.  
"Of course, but it's probably just someone's overactive imagination," said Hannah.  
"You're right of course. See you later Hannah," said Chris.  
"See you later Chris," Hannah said as Chris walked down the hall and disappeared.  
As soon as he disappeared, Hannah poked her head back into her mother's room to check on her. She was asleep so she walked back towards where she had left Thierry sitting and sat down beside him. "So how's your mom doing?"  
"She's doing just fine, but is still very weak," said Hannah.  
"That's good," said Thierry.  
"Why don't we take a walk outside and get some fresh air," said Hannah.  
"Sure, I think you need it more then I do," said Thierry, taking her arm and escorting her outside.  
Thank you for what you did, said Hannah, telepathically as soon as they got outside. And if I wasn't so glad that the men were caught I might just kill you myself for taking such a risk. You could have been hurt.  
How'd you know? Thierry asked a bit sheepishly, in her mind.  
I was just talking to Chris, our sheriff, and he told me the men ended up on the front doorstep of the police station, trussed up like Christmas turkeys and were babbling about vampires. That kind of gave it away, Hannah told him mentally.  
Thierry seemed to mentally shrug and said. I knew you were broken up about what had happened to your mother, and I was furious over what they had put you through. I guess I just lost it and went to help the police find them. I didn't actually damage any of them all though I was furious enough to kill all three of them for what they had done to you, but then I thought of you my soulmate and knew you wouldn't want me to do them permanent damage, even if they deserved it.  
Thank you for what you did and for sparing those men, even if they did not deserve it, as you say. I'm just grateful they were caught before they did any more damage to someone else's life.  
You’re quite welcome, my love.  
But I swear if you do anything like this again, I'll kick your butt from here back to Vegas.  
Thierry grinned at the thought that sentence conjured in his head. They headed back inside after that their hands automatically intertwined. Just being near each other made them both very happy no words were needed for them to communicate. They loved each other without reservation.  
"I think it's time for me to head home and maybe come back later. You're welcome to stay with me while my mother's in the hospital," said Hannah.  
Thierry looked shocked at Hannah's suggestion for a moment then grinned. "Sure, I'd be glad to." Hannah went up and told the nurses she'd be back later and then she and Thierry left together.

Chapter 3  
Later at her house

Hannah and Thierry sat on the couch holding hands. Hannah had her head on Thierry's shoulder, and he just sat there still marveling over the fact that she was his. He began to stroke her hair, as if by reflex and Hannah cuddled closer. Thierry kissed her hair, then her cheek and finally her lips. Hannah responded almost instantly to the kiss and for a long time neither of them could resist. It was like finding the other half of ones self. Like being in a pool of bright light that would have otherwise been dim without the other person to share it. Finally Thierry broke the kiss and just held her soft body for a long moment. "You now I've been thinking about going to college and becoming a paleontologist," said Hannah, finally breaking the silence.  
"Interesting profession you choose, but I'll support you in anything you wish to do in your life," said Thierry.  
"Thank you, Thierry. That is so sweet. The only problem is I'm not sure my mom can afford to pay for me to go to the best college if I don't get a scholarship, especially after the accident," said Hannah.  
"I could pay for you to go if your mother can't afford it," offered Thierry.  
"Thank you, Thierry," said Hannah, nearly overwhelmed by his kindness, "but that kind of college cost a lot of money. I wouldn't want you to spend your money on me."  
"What have I told you about that?" said Thierry, half seriously.  
"That you don't mind because I'm your soulmate and you would do anything for me," recited Hannah as if from memory. Thierry laughed at her expression and after a moment Hannah joined him, "Alright, alright, I give in," said Hannah, goodnaturedly.  
That night Thierry slept on the couch and Hannah tried to sleep in her bed, but all she could do was toss and turn. Finally she came downstairs unable to sleep and crawled in beside Thierry, on the roll out couch. She was instantly asleep cuddled next to him.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

The next morning, Thierry awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. As he stood up he felt a little lightheaded and he was having trouble breathing. He went into the kitchen to see Hannah setting the table. "Oh I'm glad you're up.” Thierry could hardly breathe and his dizziness increased. He was not hungry for food, but for blood. He had been so busy with Hannah he had forgotten to go eat. He was beginning to feel sick and see spots; before his eyes if he didn't get some blood soon he was finished. Hannah sensing his distress looked up and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, gesturing for him to come to her, knowing what he needed.  
"No, Hannah. I can't," said Thierry knowing what she meant. "I might take too much and kill you," said Thierry, with fear in his voice.  
"I'm the only person around, and I trust you more then I've trusted anybody in my life," said Hannah. Thierry nodded and he stepped towards her. She felt his control break, through their link then she felt the sharpness of his teeth as he broke the skin and for the third time Thierry took blood from her. But; Hannah felt no pain only a kind of dull throbbing and for the second time they were able to read each other's thoughts and feel each other's feelings, so completely it was as if they were no longer two separate people, but a single entity. Thierry still thought of her as having some kind of silvery halo, but that image was dimming to be replaced by a more realistic representation.  
Finally Thierry broke away and stood up from where he had been kneeling. "Thank you," said Thierry, quietly.  
"You're welcome, after all what is it you told me? You are my soulmate and I will do anything for you," said Hannah.  
"You might want to sit there for a few minutes, standing might make you dizzy. I didn't take enough to do any damage, just enough to satisfy my hunger," said Thierry as he put the; bacon and poached eggs on a plate for her. She ate hungrily and ten minutes later her plate was clean. "And it also makes you very hungry, because your body needs to replenish the lost blood. You want some more?"  
Hannah nodded and Thierry got her another serving. That too was gone in only a few minutes. "I better get dressed and head over to the hospital to see my mom. You're welcome to come along," said Hannah.  
"No, I'll think I'll stay here, but hurry back," said Thierry.  
Hannah went upstairs and finished getting dressed. Just as she came downstairs the doorbell rang. Hannah went opened the door and there stood Chess.  
"I heard about your mom Hannah and I come over to see if you needed anything," said Chess as she stepped inside.  
"Thank you Chess, but I don't really need anything. And I was just headed over to see her if you want to come you're welcome to," said Hannah.  
"No, I don't want to disturb a family moment. I'll stay here and keep Thierry, company," said Chess.  
"How did you know he was here?" asked Hannah, surprised.  
"Well for one thing, his car is outside and for another, I didn't think he'd leave you alone when your mom is in the hospital," said Chess.  
"She's got you there, Hannah," said Thierry, grinning as he came out of the kitchen after finishing the dishes. "Nice to see you again Chess, I just wish it was under better circumstances."  
"Me too, me too," Chess mumbled.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Over the next few days, she and Thierry did everything together and people began to whisper. They wondered who the handsome guy was that seemed to be escorting Hannah Snow around town. Finally on the third day, she took Thierry to the airport for he had had to turn his car in the day before. She waved good-bye until he disappeared up the ramp. He hadn't wanted to go, but her mother was getting out of the hospital today and he hadn't wanted to intrude. Hannah had promised to ask her mother if she could come; stay with him for a couple of weeks.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Later that night when Hannah had picked her mother up from the hospital, she tried to broach the subject over dinner. "You know that guy I stayed with in Vegas?" asked Hannah.  
"Yes?" asked her mother.  
"Well, he has asked me to come up for a few weeks to spend sometime with him," said Hannah. Before her mother could respond Hannah continued. "Mom; do you believe in the soulmate principal?"  
"Soulmate principal?" asked Diana.  
Hannah groped for the words and finally found them, "Like finding someone so perfect for you, it's like a key in a lock. It's like a piece of yourself that was always empty until you meet that perfect someone."  
"Yes, Hannah that was your father and me. So you're saying that this Thierry Descouredres is your soulmate," said mom.  
"Yes he is my soulmate and I am his. So can I go?"  
"Well . . . I guess so I don't want to keep you from your soulmate," said her mother.  
"Oh, thank you," said Hannah hugging her mother.  
"But I want you to call me at least every other day," her mother, added almost as an after thought.  
"All right, let me call Thierry and tell him," said Hannah nearly jumping with joy as she picked up a phone and dialed his number.  
When he answered and she told him, he was nearly ecstatic. He had just gotten home when the phone rang. When she got off, Hannah was almost on cloud 9.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

While in Vegas, Thierry was shouting orders, "Nilsson, I want this place so clean I can eat off the floor."  
"Yes sir," said Nilsson smartly. "I'll get to it right away."  
When Thierry finally finished shouting orders, he gestured for Lupe to follow him. "What can I do for you?" asked Lupe sitting down on one of the couches.  
"I want you to take my private jet and pick her up yourself. I want nothing to happen to her and I mean nothing," said Thierry, gesturing with his hands as he said it.  
Lupe nodded and said, "I understand sir, but why me? Wouldn't Nilsson be a better choice?"  
"Maybe, but Nilsson will be busy here getting things ready here and Hannah seems to be closer to you then anybody else, besides me of course," said Thierry.  
"All right, I'll do it," said Lupe.  
"Good," said Thierry, patting Lupe on the back.  
"Is that all you wanted me for Thierry?" asked Lupe.  
"No, I also wanted to ask you something else. What should I get Hannah as a present?" asked Thierry.  
"Hmm, that's a hard one, but I know Hannah well enough to know that she's practical. I also know she wouldn't want you to waste money on her, but if you insist, what about a bracelet?"  
"A bracelet?" asked Thierry.  
"A nice one like from Tiffany's," said Lupe.  
"Why don't you do the shopping for me and put it on my account?" Thierry suggested. "After all, you probably know more about what she likes then I do."  
"All right, but if she doesn't like it you better not tell her who bought it," said Lupe.  
"I'm sure she'll love it," said Thierry, as Lupe nodded and went to get some sleep.

Chapter 4

A few days later

Hannah's mother was well enough to drive her to the airport and Hannah hugged her tightly. "You sure you'll be all right without me?"  
"Yes, yes, now go, enjoy yourself. Make sure you bring me back a souvenir," her mother yelled almost as an afterthought.  
Hannah walked towards Thierry's private jet just as the doors opened and Lupe Acevedo stepped out her tanned skin and hazel eyes shining in the sunlight.  
"Lupe, what are you doing here?" asked Hannah, hugging her friend.  
"Thierry asked me to escort you to Vegas, but confidentially I think he was worried something might happen to you," said Lupe returning the hug.  
Hannah shook her head; "He worries too much."  
"Well you know, Thierry," said Lupe.  
"Yeah, I know, Thierry. Come and meet my mother before we leave Lupe," said Hannah grabbing Lupe's arm. Lupe followed her and Hannah introduced Lupe. "Mom, this is Lupe Acevedo. She works for Thierry. Lupe, this is my mother Diana Snow."  
"Pleased to meet you," they both said at the same time.  
After the introductions, Hannah and Lupe boarded the plane and they were off. Lupe and Hannah sat back and relaxed. "I'm sorry about what happened to your mom," said Lupe.  
"I suppose Thierry told you about that, but I bet he didn't tell you what he did," said Hannah.  
"What did he do?"  
"Well for one thing, he waited until I fell asleep then he tracked down the guys who had shot my mom and tied them up. Then he delivered them to the police station trussed up like Christmas turkeys," said Hannah giggling now about it. Although she would admit at the time it had happened it hadn’t been very funny now that it was over however it was hilarious.  
"That sounds just like, Thierry," said Lupe, laughing at the image that conjured in her head.  
"And I threatened to kick his butt from there all the way back to Vegas, if he did it again. He could have been hurt or even killed," said Hannah.  
"Thierry tends to protect people he cares about, for I know if you were hurt or killed he could quite possibly go mad," said Lupe.  
"I still think he is overprotective I, can take care of myself," said Hannah.  
"Could you take care of yourself against Maya?" Lupe asked.  
"Well that's different," said Hannah.  
"How is it different?" asked Lupe.  
"I didn't know Thierry then nor did I trust him. I didn't know about Maya either. . .well my subconscious did . . . Alright, alright," Hannah finally sputtered, "Your right, I guess I'll just have to get used to the fact that Thierry's a bit overprotective."  
Lupe sat back grinning her point made.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

A few of hours later, they landed in the Las Vegas airport. Hannah thanked the pilot then; she and Lupe stepped off the plane to find Nilsson and a waiting limo.  
"This way please," said Nilsson holding the door open. The two women stepped in and sat down. "Thierry is sorry he couldn't come himself, but he had some business to attend to."  
Nilsson shut the door then climbed into the driver's seat. He started the engine and before long they were speeding down the rode. Hannah looked out the window at all the beautiful scenery, thinking of Thierry. The first time she had met him was thousands of years ago when he had first been turned into a vampire by Maya and that is where the cycle of terror had begun. She thought of Thierry searching for her time after time and finding her sometimes only a few weeks and other times only days before she; was killed by Maya. She thought of his endlessly, sad, dark eyes and his smile which; melted her heart every time she saw it. She thought, of the first time she had met him as Hana of the Three Rivers. His white blond hair had been all crazily messed up and his eyes had been vicious and wild, but the moment they saw each other that had all changed. She had died then by Thierry's hands, but he had never meant to hurt her. After the first life as Hana of the Three Rivers she had always had a birthmark, like the petal of a rose laid slantwise across her cheek.  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not realize that they had arrived. "Hannah?" asked Lupe shaking her. "We're here." Hannah looked at Lupe and slowly got out of the car. "Man it was like you were a thousand miles away," said Lupe.  
"I was just thinking," said Hannah. She began to grab her suitcase and shoulder bag, but Nilsson got it before she could.  
She and Lupe walked up to the house together and the door was opened before Lupe had a chance to knock. Ash stood there, his tall lanky frame leaning against the door. Ash had hair almost the same color as Thierry's and ever changing eyes. At the moment they looked gray. Ash gestured for them to enter and Lupe went first, Hannah following and then came Nilsson who immediately disappeared with her bags.  
Ash led the way to the den where Hannah had met the newest members of Circle Daybreak. Ash left her there and closed the door. Thierry was already there and was up from where he had been sitting the instant he saw her. He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back, then they kissed long and deep. Finally Hannah broke the kiss, "For Pete sakes, Thierry, it's only been a week since you saw me last. You kiss me like you haven't seen me in a hundred years. Not that I mind," she added almost as an after thought.  
"I'm just so glad to finally have you here for a few weeks and I'm free too. I cleared my schedule for the next few weeks," said Thierry.  
Hannah hugged him again and they just sat there enjoying each other's company for more then an hour. Finally Hannah rose, "I think I'm going to go find Lupe and talk to her for a while. I'll see you later, Thierry."  
Thierry nodded sad to see her go but; he knew he could not monopolize her time completely. That would not be fair. If she wanted to talk to Lupe, then he couldn't object. After all, they would have plenty of time together and he had plans for them.  
Hannah found Lupe in the kitchen drinking a coke, and Hannah grabbed one from the fridge. "Hi Hannah, I didn't expect to see you for the rest of the day," said Lupe.  
"You thought I'd be spending all my time with Thierry?" asked Hannah.  
"Well yes, that's why you came up here right?" asked Lupe.  
"Yes, but I also came up here to see you and the others. I love Thierry dearly, but I have the rest of my life to spend with him," said Hannah. "And besides I thought you might like to go shopping one day before I leave."  
Lupe laughed, for what Hannah said was true she did have the rest of her life to spend with the man she loved. As for the present well . . . "Yeah I love to shop we'll have to plan to go one day before you leave, but if I interrupted now Thierry just might kill me," said Lupe and laughed again.  
"Naw, he wouldn't do that," said Hannah, also laughing as she took a sip of her coke.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

That night, she had dinner with Thierry and he had gone all out. He had a candlelit table with some very exotic food on it, like caviar. It was very romantic. Hannah was wearing a blue green dress, which was strapless. Hannah had found a whole closet full of clothes, all brand new and in her size. Thierry had had them made for her before she arrived. During dinner Hannah noticed that Thierry seemed kind of nervous and was only picking at his food. He kept fingering his left pocket nervously. "What's wrong, Thierry?" Hannah asked, worriedly.  
"Nothing," said Thierry. Hannah looked at him and just as she was about to ask him another question he took her hand in his own and placed a small package in it, "Here, I wanted you to have this."  
Hannah opened the tiny package and inside was a bracelet. A delicate golden bracelet set with rubies, topaz and emeralds. The gold itself was done in an intricate design around the jewels and the jewels seemed to wink up at her and shine with there own inner light. "Oh, Thierry It's beautiful," Thierry sighed relieved that she liked it. He took the bracelet opened the clasp and gently put it around her wrist. "Thank you," said Hannah kissing him. She didn't mention it must have cost him a fortune. Desert came after that and it was some kind of double fudge cake with chocolate fudge icing. Hannah ate all the rich food and enjoyed it even though she wasn't used to it. After desert, they went for a walk around the grounds and Hannah got to see how truly beautiful they were at night. She and Thierry held hands and just being close made them both happy. Thierry's house was huge and it had sprawling grounds and gardens around it.  
"You know," said Hannah, "You keep it up, serving me all this rich food and you'll have a fat girlfriend."  
"You'd still be just as beautiful to me," said Thierry putting his arm around her shoulder. Hannah blushed and snuggled closer to him. They stayed outside for over an hour and when they finally did come inside Hannah's face was flushed and her eyes were literally dancing like a flame. Thierry escorted Hannah to the door of her room that night. Thierry kissed her and then went back downstairs as he heard a door close behind him.  
Once Thierry got downstairs, everyone noticed that he was almost literally walking on air. Nobody had seen Thierry this happy in years and it was all thanks to Hannah.

Chapter 5

One day about a week after Hannah had gotten there Hannah and Thierry were entering a museum when a shot rang out. Thierry immediately pushed Hannah to the ground and they worked their way to an alley out of sight from where the bullets had come from. “You stay here, I’ll be back,” Thierry promised.  
Before Hannah could say anything he was gone. While he was gone Hannah glanced self-consciously around her, but even so she didn’t hear the man come up behind her for he moved as silently as a cat. Suddenly she felt a gun poke her in the back and she cringed as a voice whispered, “You will come with me, or you will die. The master will be extremely happy with me for bringing you to him alive—so he can kill you himself.” The last was said almost like an afterthought.  
Hannah cringed and mentally yelled for Thierry. Help! Thierry the gunman is down here and has a gun in my back.  
From Thierry there was no reply and Hannah become to fear that something had happened to him—but then seconds later her fears proved groundless for Thierry landed on top of the man holding a gun on her. The gun went off—whether accidentally or accidentally on purpose and Hannah fell to the ground unconscious. “Hannah!” Thierry screamed both mentally and out loud. “If she dies so do you,” Thierry told the werewolf he had captured. The werewolf snarled, but couldn’t say anything for Thierry had gagged him with his handkerchief. Thierry tied him up quickly then leaned over Hannah searching for the wound.  
“We need to get you some help and quickly,” Thierry said, softly. He gently picked her up and carried her to his car. He put her in the backseat not caring about the blood then went back for the werewolf only to find the bonds cut and him gone. Thierry decided to worry about that later for Hannah was dying and he needed to get her to a healer immediately  
The Harmon store was closest and he headed there. “Come on Hannah you can’t die on me after I just found you.”  
Hannah awoke at the sound of his voice and said, “Just remember I love you with all my heart Thierry and I’ll see you in the next life.”  
“You’re not going to die I’m getting you to a healer.”  
“But if I do—” Hannah said weakly. “Don’t forget your promise.”  
“Let’s not talk like that,” Thierry said pulling up in front of a store. “You’ll be okay.” He got out of the car and entered the store.  
“Can I help you?” asked an old lady behind the counter.  
“I need help Hannah has been shot,” said Thierry. “And she’ll die if you don’t help.”  
“Why should I?” asked the lady. “You know the laws no helping humans.” Thierry thought he saw a glimmer of sympathy in her eyes, but she was just being cautious he knew for if she was willing to help the wrong person it could mean her death.  
“Because I love her and we’re soulmates,” said Thierry, knowing he was taking a risk—but if he was right it was a small one.  
The woman nodded, as if she had decided something in her own mind then said simply, “Bring her inside I’ll see what I can do.”

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

“Will she die?” asked Thierry sometime later infinite sadness in his eyes at the thought. He had placed Hannah on a cot in the store’s backroom and grandmother Harmon leaned over her for that was who she was.  
“Yes unless we can figure out a solution. There’s not much I can do, but I think that if you give her blood the wounds will heal.”  
“But won’t that turn her into a vampire?”  
“Not if you just give her enough to put her on the edge of becoming one. The wounds should heal and in a few days her body should shift back to human. It will have to be precisely timed, but it can be done.”  
Thierry nodded and cut his wrist without a second thought. He would give his life for hers in an instant if he had to. He placed the dripping wrist over Hannah’s mouth and tilted her head up so she would drink. Hannah swallowed more by reflex then anything else. She was still largely unconscious. Soon Thierry could almost see the wounds begin to heal themselves. The wounds soon disappeared and Hannah was sleeping more naturally then the state of unconsciousness she had been in previously.  
“While she’s sleeping why don’t you sit down and tell me how you became soulmates to this one,” the woman suggested.  
“Hannah,” Thierry corrected almost automatically.  
“Hannah then,” Grandmother Harmon said. Thierry searched her face for a moment trying to decide if he could trust her. Finally the sparkle in her eyes and the smile lines around her eyes and mouth convinced him that she could be trusted.  
“It all started a few thousand years ago. I hadn’t been a vampire more then a few years and I was a wild one. I met this girl who was no more then 17 or 18 by the name of Hana of the Three Rivers and my life changed forever . . .”  
Thierry told his story and took his time at it. He had just finished when he heard Hannah groan. He was instantly at her side. “You okay Hannah?” Thierry questioned anxiously.  
Hannah’s eyes opened and stare into Thierry’s worried, anxious ones and her heart immediately went out to him. “I’m fine,” Hannah assured him, “Just tired.” Hannah tried to sit up and Thierry helped her sit up, “And weak,” she added.  
“It’s no wonder you lost a lot of blood,” said Grandmother Harmon walking silently up to them. “You’re lucky to be alive at all.”  
“She’s right Hannah,” said Thierry. “I’m glad you’re okay thanks too Grandmother Harmon.”  
“It’s I who should thank you for taking in my granddaughter Thea.”  
“How’d you know?” asked Thierry. “Nobody is supposed to know that I took anyone of them in.”  
“I have my ways,” said Grandmother Harmon, mysteriously. “Tell her I said hello would you?”  
“Of course,” said Hannah. “Hey, how’d you heal me anyway? The bullet wound was pretty bad.”  
“I gave you some of my blood,” said Thierry. “Enough too heal the wounds—not enough to change you over into a vampire.”  
“Then why am I still so weak?” asked Hannah.  
“Because you lost a lot of blood and only food will replenish what you lost,” said Thierry. “That and rest. I’m just glad you’re alive at all.”  
“Me to, me to,” Hannah muttered. “There's no way I'm ever mentioning this incident to my mother, because she'd never let me out of her sight again, I guarantee you. Besides there's no way she would understand how I was healed so quickly.”  
“That would be best,” Thierry said and Grandmother Harmon nodded in agreement.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Over the next few weeks after she had recovered from her wounds; she and Thierry went everywhere together. They went to museums, concerts and ate out almost every night. He took her dancing, to the opera and to the movies. They also walked in the garden.  
It had become a habit for them to be seen together and people started to whisper just like they had done in Medicine Rock. Everyone in Las Vegas knew Thierry Descouredres—or at least knew of him. They also knew he had never had a girlfriend, although he was extremely handsome and eligible. Thierry heard the rumors, shook his head whenever he heard a new one and ignored them. They ranged from the entirely plausible too the nearly impossible.  
Before Hannah knew it, her three weeks were almost up and she sighed sadly at the thought of leaving. Over the last couple of weeks, she had gotten to know most of Circle Daybreak members better and they had gotten to know her. Everyone liked Hannah and not just because she had made Thierry so happy. One day, only a few days before Hannah was to leave, she and Lupe went shopping. They raided the department stores and Hannah bought her mother a pretty necklace and herself a lot of clothes. Thierry, of course had wanted to spend the day with her, but she had told him she, and Lupe had planned a shopping trip. He had wanted to come along, but he had understood that she needed some time away from him and that she needed to; spend time with her other friends. Everywhere she went people stared at her strangely as if she had three heads. "Why are they staring at me?" asked Hannah, feeling self-conscious.  
"Haven't you heard the rumors?" asked Lupe.  
"Rumors?" asked Hannah. Lupe told her, Hannah laughed at some of them and a look of horror passed over her face for others. She shook her head, "How can people be so disgusting?" Hannah asked Lupe.  
Lupe shrugged, "You know Thierry is a very important man in this town and he has never before been seen with a girlfriend, so of course there are going to be rumors."  
Hannah shook her head again and changed the subject. By this time, they were sitting in a sidewalk cafe drinking cokes and eating sandwiches. Hours later, Hannah looked at her watch. "We'd better be getting back Lupe," said Hannah. "It's almost dinner time and Thierry was going take me out."  
Lupe nodded and they headed for the car with all their packages. As they got to the car and Lupe unlocked the door, trying to balance all her awkward packages someone grabbed Hannah from behind. Hannah screamed and Lupe turned dropping all her packages in the process. "Your money, ladies or she gets it," said the man holding a knife to Hannah's throat. The, man's breath was horrid it smelled like booze. His hair was greasy and uncombed. He was dirty all over and his clothes stank of sweat, grime and beer.  
Lupe's amber eyes flashed, "Do you know who you are attacking, mister? That is the girlfriend of one of the most influential men in this city. His name's Thierry Descouredres If she gets hurt or killed, he will track you down like a dog and it's too horrid to think of what he could do to you when he found you."  
The mugger quivered, he had heard the name and not always in the best of terms. The man could be brutal, suicidal and he had just had to grab his girlfriend. Why oh why had he not said not when that mysterious stranger had called and offered him a lot of money to kill one single girl? He had thought that the job would be simple. A piece of cake. If only he had known what he was getting himself into . . . The man's knife hand began to quiver and finally dropped half an inch. Hannah seeing her chance stepped on his toe and when he screamed, in pain Hannah smashed her elbow into his throat and then punched him in the face. The knife dropped like a ton of bricks and the man fell to the ground unconscious.  
Lupe grabbed Hannah and held her, tightly as she tried to calm down. Just then the police arrived apparently someone, had called them. They picked up the man's unconscious form and handcuffed him. "Man, you really did a number on him," said one of the officers as he took their statements.  
Lupe and Hannah picked up their packages after the policemen left and put them in Lupe's car. They both, got in, but this time Lupe drove for Hannah was too shaken up to do more then stare out the window.  
When they got back to Thierry's mansion and Lupe had told him what had happened, Thierry's reaction was predicable to say the least. He blew his top, literally. His face turned as red as a beet, he clinched his fists tightly until his palms turned white. Lupe guided him over to a couch, trying very hard to get him to calm down. Finally he calmed down enough for Lupe to finish explaining what had happened. "She handled herself real well, Thierry. First, she stomped on his toe hard then she elbowed him in the throat. I wanted to help, but there was nothing I could do without causing undue attention to me being a werewolf. I made sure he knew who he was dealing with though and what you'd do if anything happened to her."  
Thierry looked at her his expression unreadable, but finally he took her hand. "Thank you for what you did, Lupe. I'm just relieved she was not hurt."  
"Maybe you should go and check on her," suggested Lupe.  
Thierry nodded and slowly got up and walked out of the den. He entered Hannah's room a few minutes later to find her crying silently. He sat down on the bed and gently held her until the tears stopped. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly.  
"Yes, but I've never been so scared, well maybe when I was kidnapped by Maya, but it was just all so . . ." Hannah searched for the right word and finally found it, "Useless."  
"I know, but these things happen, especially in a big town like this," said Thierry. "I'm just glad you're okay. If anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would do."  
Hannah snuggled closer to him and he held her until she fell asleep, totally exhausted, from her trials. He got up and headed to the den. There he paced and paced some more. Once or twice the door opened, but was closed immediately after seeing what kind of mood Thierry was in. Nobody could blame him for if that had happened to their soulmates they would be in a bad mood too.  
A few days later Hannah left, heading back to Medicine Rock, her bags overloaded with all the stuff she had bought as well as presents from everyone. She waved good-bye until the plane took off and Thierry was of course sad to see her go, but he would see her again, soon he hoped.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Six months later

Hannah drove up to the college she was attending in Los Angeles California. She was close enough to Las Vegas to visit doing weekends, but for now she lived in a dorm. Thierry had used his influence to get her a dorm by herself. Plus Thierry was paying for her to go. She had only gotten a partial scholarship and when her mother said she could not afford it Thierry had stepped in and paid for it himself. All her mother knew was that mysterious benefactor had given Hannah a chance to go to one of the best schools in the country. She didn't know it was Thierry. She drove up in her old car, and parked in the visitor's parking lot and went to the dean's office. She had registered the week before and the dean had wanted to see her before she went and found her room. As she entered the lady at the desk looked up "May I help you?"  
"Yes, I have an appointment to see the dean," said Hannah, nervously.  
"Please take a seat the dean will be with you momentarily. Hannah sat and a few minutes later she was shown into his office.  
"Please take a seat," said the dean, gesturing to a; leather bound chair. Hannah sat down again and waited for the dean to speak. "Now Miss Snow, the reason I asked you here is because you came to this university under very unusual circumstances. You have a Thierry Descouredres paying for what the scholarship did not cover, but he is not your father."  
"Is there a problem with that, sir?" asked Hannah.  
"Not necessarily. It's just that fathers usually pay for this kind of thing," said the dean.  
"My father is dead sir and my mom could not afford to send me to such a nice college. Thierry is a friend of the family, and he is also very rich so when I mentioned the problem to him, he offered to pay for my tuition," explained Hannah. All right so it was a slight white lie, but she did not think he would believe the truth.  
The dean nodded not sure he believed that, but Hannah Snow seemed like a nice girl. Oh, he believed her father was dead and her mother couldn't afford to send her here. The part he didn't believe was that Thierry Descouredres was just a friend. It was something in her voice that gave her away. And another thing; was her eyes. Her gray eyes seemed way older then her years. Otherwise she was just a normal teenager. "The other thing is that you have a room of your own with no roommates, this is unusual for your first year. But Mr. Descouredres pushed for you to have a private room, why?" asked the dean.  
"Thierry just thought I could study better without other girls distracting me," said Hannah, which was partly true.  
The dean nodded making no comment, "Very well, Miss Snow you may go. Do you think you can find your room by yourself?"  
"Yes sir," said Hannah as she rose and left. The dean shook his head. A strange girl that one, he thought.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Hannah found her room with little problem and when she unlocked the door what she found astonished her. There were three dozen red roses sitting on her dresser. Hannah slowly approached them and picked up the card that was lying beside it.  
To my dearest Hannah,  
I got you these flowers to brighten up your day. Hope you enjoy them. Meet me out front at 6:00 p.m. and I will have a surprise for you.  
Love,  
Thierry  
PS: The gang says hello.

That was how they had begun to refer Circle Daybreak at least the soulmates of that; group. Hannah glanced at her watch it, was 5 o'clock. She should have just enough time to finish unpacking and take a shower. An hour later at exactly six o'clock Hannah stepped out the front door of her of the building where her dorm room was located. Thierry was waiting outside as she came down the steps. "Thierry, did you drive all the way up here just to see me?" asked Hannah.  
Thierry laughed and took her hand escorting her towards the waiting limo.

Chapter 6

A few minutes later, they arrived at a restaurant and Thierry escorted her inside. Hannah looked around. It was a quaint little restaurant with low lighting and memorabilia of the 60's era all over the walls. The waiter escorted them to a table in the corner as soon as Thierry told him his name. "Thierry, sometimes I think you are way too generous with your money," said Hannah, as they ate.  
"I like doing things for you now that I have finally found you," said Thierry, shrugging not the least bit apologetic.  
Hannah did not respond for more then a minute as she ate her food, "Thierry, you don't have to keep treating me to dinner and buying me all these expensive presents. There are people in the world far less fortunate then us."  
"That is true Hannah, but as I said I like spending money on you. Besides I give to worthy charities quite frequently," said Thierry. Hannah just shook her head, she supposed she was going have to get used to all these presents from him. After dinner, Thierry escorted her to the door of her dorm building, kissing her hand lightly. There they parted for the night and each of them would have to deal with the other's absence for weeks at a time.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

A few weeks later

Hannah had finally gotten settled in, and she was going up to visit Thierry this weekend. She hadn't seen him in almost a month, but she also missed Lupe and the others. She was about an hour from his house when her car made a weird sound and stopped. Oh no, why does this have to happen to me, thought Hannah, as she tried to get her car started. Finally, she got out and opened the hood, as she did steam came out and made her jump back. She waited until the steam had dispersed before seeing what was wrong. She looked under the hood to see a bomb ticking away and it looked just about ready to explode. Hannah gasped in shock grabbed her purse and everything else of value and ran towards the grass on the other side of the rode. Just; as she reached it an explosion ripped the car apart behind her and was loud enough to cause several of the cars to speed up to get out of the way before the shrapnel could hit them.  
Hannah felt the heat and the force of the explosion as she dove for the grass and her first thought was, Great a brand new pair of jeans ruined, and her second thought was—this is getting ridiculous first the shooting in Thierry’s own home then the museum shooting and now this. Does somebody have a vendetta against me or what? And now she didn’t even have a car how was she ever going to get back to college now?”  
She got her cellular-phone out of her purse which she had managed to grab from the car seat and dialed Thierry's number. After 2 rings somebody answered, "Hello?" someone answered.  
"Lupe, is that you?" asked Hannah.  
"Hannah, what's wrong? You should have been here half an hour ago. Thierry's beginning to get worried," said Lupe. Worry was an understatement. Thierry had been pacing for at least the last hour.  
"My car just exploded somebody planted a bomb. Tell Thierry I might be a little longer," said Hannah.  
"You found what?” Lupe practically yelled. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, my car broke down just before and when I looked under the hood I saw the bomb and I ran. There’s not much left of my car though.”  
“Where are you? I'll send someone to come and get you," said Lupe.  
"I'm about an hour or so from there sitting in the grass away from the car," said Hannah.  
"All right, I'll have someone there as soon as possible," said Lupe. When Lupe got off the phone it was to find Thierry standing behind her. "Her car broke just exploded."  
“It what?” exclaimed Thierry in anger. “Is she okay?”  
“She’s fine, she said her car stalled just before and when she looked under the hood she saw the bomb and ran. Her car was totaled she needs someone to pick her up.  
Thierry nodded relieved to know she was okay.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

An hour later

A nice red convertible pulled up beside Hannah's ford and Thierry got out. "Thierry, I'm so glad to see you. I was beginning to think I'd be sitting here all day," said Hannah, as she hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her on the lips glad to know she was alive.  
"You didn't think I'd leave you out here to roast did you?" asked Thierry, jokingly, still shaken by what had nearly happened.  
"Well no, but in this heat, it seemed like it took you forever," said Hannah.  
"Let's go," said Thierry, gesturing towards his convertible. Hannah got in the car and buckled her seat belt. “Hannah did you ever think someone might be trying to kill you?”  
“That though has crossed my mind a time or two” Hannah admitted. “Although who; would want to kill me is beyond me. I didn’t think I had an enemy in the world who hated me enough to want to see me dead.”  
“Looks like you do now,” said Thierry. “From now on you’re going to have to be extra careful. Check under the car hood before you put it in drive and so forth—although I doubt whoever is trying to kill you will try the same method twice.”  
"What about my car?" Hannah asked.  
"Don't worry. It is being taken care of," said Thierry, mysteriously.  
Hannah was not sure how to respond to that tone of voice, but she had a feeling Thierry had gone and done something drastic, but of course in this case it might be necessary for her car hadn’t only broken down it was totaled.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

An hour later when Thierry and Hannah got back to the mansion, Lupe was outside to, great them. "That thing you wanted is here," Lupe whispered, in Thierry's ear as they walked by. Thierry gave a barely noticeable nod and led Hannah inside.  
"Hannah, I have something for you," said Thierry, a few minutes later as they sat in the small den cooling off. They both had cold cokes in their hands and sat as close together as they could possibly get without sitting in each other's laps.  
"What did you do this time? Buy me a car?" asked Hannah, jokingly. When Thierry grinned, Hannah looked at him. "I was just joking, Thierry."  
Instead of responding, Thierry led her out the back door. When Hannah got outside, she gasped. Sitting in Thierry's backyard was a brand new navy blue convertible. Hannah walked slowly over to the car and opened the door, which was unlocked. She slipped inside slowly and sat on the white leather seats. "It's beautiful. I've always wanted a convertible," said Hannah.  
"So you like it?" asked Thierry.  
"Yes, Thierry I love it," said Hannah. "Especially; since I don’t seem to have a car anymore since someone blew mine up."  
"I've always been afraid something would happen when you were driving around in that old ford of yours and you wouldn't have your cellular-phone," said Thierry making a face. “And now you’re car is totaled and you have to have someway to get around when you go back to college. Besides, this one has been installed with a state of the art alarm system that only you or I can deactivate.” Hannah laughed at his expression and slowly got out of her new car to come kiss Thierry on the lips. He responded instantly to the kiss until they broke apart a minute later.  
"Well if that's how you are going to respond to all my presents, I might just have to give you gifts every time I see you," said Thierry.  
"Thierry, don't you dare. You've given me so much already. All I want is to have you by my side and to graduate, college," said Hannah.  
That first weekend with Thierry was like a dream come true, and all too soon, she had to, go back for she had classes in the morning. Hannah drove back to college in her new car and Thierry waved good-bye until she disappeared down the road.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

A vampire with red hair sat in a chair facing a fire thinking angry thoughts when the door burst inward and crashed to the floor.  
The vampire rose swiftly to find himself surrounded by at least half a dozen people both Night Worlders and humans.  
“And what do you and these misfits Thierry?” Hunter Redfern snarled for that was who it was. “And by the way you owe me a new door.” The Daybreakers formed a semicircle around Hunter as he spoke.  
“What you can do for me—” Thierry told him ignoring the comment about the door. “Is too; stop trying to kill Hannah.”  
“And what makes you think it’s me?” asked Hunter with an evil smile. “You have no proof.”  
“I know it’s you Hunter I’ve done some checking and only you have the resources and also you are the only one who has enough money and you are the only one who wants her dead.”  
“And why not? Maya is dead thanks to her,” said Hunter.  
“I might point out that if Maya hadn’t had such a vendetta against Hannah or the reincarnations of her she would more then likely still be alive,” said Ash.  
“Well, if it isn’t my former so many times great grandson Ash. You abandoned the enclave and the honor of the Redfern name for this bunch of misfits?”  
“What honor?” Ash practically spat. “I think you are the one to bring dishonor upon the name not me.”  
“Are you going to do as we ask?” asked Thierry.  
“Why should I?” asked Hunter.  
“Because,” said Thierry. “If you do not I will have Rashel here put a wooden knife in you and end your life for good and if you even think about breaking your word Rashel and everybody else will hunt you down. You might get a few of us but never all of us.”  
“And what can a mere human do?” asked Hunter with contempt. “After all she escaped me once she will not do so again.”  
“I think not,” said Rashel, speaking for the first time. “I learned a lot since we least met Hunter and if I die I guarantee I’m taking you with me. They don’t call me ‘the cat’ for nothing you know. I’ve killed more bad vampires then anyone else and I’ll do the same to you. Thanks to you my little brother is stuck as a four year old forever.” Rashel was throwing her wooden knife from hand to hand as she spoke. Her look said try me I dare you. And in those eyes Hunter saw his doom if he didn’t cooperate. She would kill him even if it meant her own death. She would kill him without a single regret, because of what he had done to her mother and little brother. He would forget about vengeance—for now.  
Hunter gave in with a growl. Thierry had a lot more resources at his disposal then he did. “All right I promise.”  
“Good remember what will happen if you break it. And believe me, I’ll know.” Thierry then turned and left leaving the door on the floor where it had been busted open.

Chapter 7  
6 years later

It was a beautiful sunny day. And why shouldn't it be? Hannah thought. It was the day before her graduation. She had just heard from Thierry and he was coming up today to see her and stay for her graduation. She was so excited she hadn't seen Thierry in over a month. He had been busy with business she had to study for finals.  
She got her cap and gown out and folded it neatly then laid it on a chair. Just as she stood up there came a knock on her door. Hannah opened it and there stood Thierry. Hannah flung herself into his arms and hugged him tightly Thierry hugged her back and kissed her soft hair.  
Hannah pulled him inside and closed the door, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming up till tonight."  
"I decided to come up a bit earlier, but I'll leave if you wish," said Thierry, giving her his saddest puppy face.  
"No, no, I'm always happy to see you, you know that," said Hannah.  
"Why don't we go for a walk?" suggested Thierry. Hannah nodded and; arm in arm they left the room.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

They went outside and entered some trees. They walked slowly Thierry's arm around Hannah's back. "You know, I remember when all this was forest. I even knew the guy who built the original college. He used to wander the grounds a lot in his later years, until he died," said Thierry, his voice tinged with sadness for all the people he had known and lost over the years.  
They held each other tightly as they walked. "Does your mom know we are in love?" asked Thierry.  
"I think; she kind of suspects. The only reason she let me come see you that first time was that I told her that I thought we were soulmates and surprisingly enough she understood," said Hannah.  
"What did she say when you only got a partial scholarship and the money arrived at the college to pay for the rest of it?" asked Thierry, playfully.  
"She was . . . curious. I told her that a mysterious benefactor had sent it . . . Thierry, you didn't have to fund my college education," said Hannah. "Now I think she suspects who sent the money, but will say nothing."  
Thierry kissed her, "I wanted to, you're my soulmate and I want to take care of you." Thierry smiled. "Besides I have something to tell you. How would you like to go on a trip?"  
"Where?" asked Hannah.  
"How; about Gay Paree?" replied Thierry.  
"Paris!" exclaimed Hannah.  
"Yep," said Thierry smiling at her excitement.  
"Oh Thierry!" exclaimed Hannah happily flinging her arms around his neck. Suddenly she let him go, "What about my mom?"  
"Don't worry, we could invite her along—" Thierry suggested, only half seriously.  
"Thierry, she's never even met you. You're almost a complete stranger to her and she would never leave me alone with you. The only reason she let me come up that first time is there was a house full of people not just the two of us.  
"Hannah, as I said don't, worry. I can be very charming . . . but you must never tell her I'm a vampire," said Thierry.  
"All right, I don't think she'd understand anyway or even believe me," said Hannah and Thierry kissed her passionately; then they headed back to her dorm room.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Graduation day came and Hannah's stomach was full of nervous knots. Finally she would get her degree in paleontology. She had just finished getting dressed in a summer dress with matching shoes when there was a knock at her door. She quickly pulled her gown and cap on then answered the door. She opened it and there stood Thierry, with a bouquet of a dozen white roses. "Oh Thierry!" exclaimed Hannah, as she took the roses, smelling them and then she kissed him gently.  
A gentle cough interrupted their passionate interlude. Hannah and Thierry turned and saw Hannah's mom and best friend standing behind Thierry. "Oh... hi, mom...Chess," said Hannah sheepishly. Chess was grinning from ear to ear for she knew about their relationship.  
"Hello, Hannah . . . hello Thierry, nice to finally meet you," said her mom, shaking his hand.  
"Uh mom . . . how did you know this was Thierry?" asked Hannah.  
"Oh, he met us outside and you describe him very well," said her mom.  
"Mom, Chess could you please come inside, so I don't let the other students know my, business?" asked Hannah. They all came inside and Hannah closed the door.  
For the next few minutes, her mom helped her fix her hair and pin on her cap so it stayed on while Chess and Thierry talked.  
"He seems like such a nice young man," said Diana Snow. "I'm glad I taught you to be a good judge of character."  
"Yeah, he is nice and very sweet," said Hannah.  
"Well you're ready," said Mrs. Snow a moment later. "Shall we head to the graduation?"  
"Yeah let's," said Hannah, leading the way out the door closing it behind her.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Graduation was long and tedious, but Hannah was happy and a little bit scared now that it was over. She took pictures with her mom Chess and Thierry through she did worry if Thierry would show up on film since he was a vampire.  
After the pictures Mrs. Snow and Chess took Hannah and Thierry out to dinner. As they were eating, Thierry spoke. "Mrs. Snow, there's something I need to ask you."  
Diana Snow looked up, "Yes?" she asked.  
"I want to take Hannah on a little trip to Paris as a graduation present," Thierry said.  
"Paris isn't that expensive?" asked her mom.  
"Don't worry I'm sure Hannah has told you I'm rich. My uncle died and left me his fortune," he quickly explained.  
"So, can I go?" asked Hannah in hope.  
"Honey. . ." Diana Snow began.  
"Please!" Hannah begged.  
"Oh, all right. Thierry seems like a nice boy, but only as long as you give me the phone number and the address, of where you are staying," said Diana Snow. Thierry and Hannah tried not to laugh at Thierry being called a boy after all she didn’t know he was a few thousand years old.  
"O.K.," Hannah and Thierry agreed.  
"Where are we going to be staying?" asked Hannah.  
"La Chateau de Rose or The House of the Rose. It's a little place that's been in my family for years," said Thierry.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Thierry, Hannah and her mom helped pack up all her stuff in her dorm room and Thierry rented a moving van. He had all her stuff taken to his place in Vegas for storage. Then the next day, Thierry got their plane tickets and Hannah a passport. With Thierry's influence the passport was ready in 24 hours. That same day they boarded a plane for Paris. Thierry loaded all they’re luggage into the trunk of his limo and then they were off. Nilsson, Thierry's personal chauffeur, took them all the way to the airport.  
Hannah and Thierry held hands all the way until finally they reached the airport. Both of them went through customs and showed the customs officials their passports. Then they boarded the plane.  
Hours later they landed in Paris, but they barely noticed the time for they were involved in each other. It seemed even after seven years they never ran out of things to talk about, for he was her playmate her best friend and nothing would ever drive them apart again. They left their plane, handed their passports to the Paris officials, got their bags and he got a cab to take them to their hotel. Thierry had only gotten one room, but Hannah hadn't told her mom for she would have freaked.  
Hannah's mom didn't realize how much he and Hannah were in love. They were soulmates being soulmates meant being apart could be pure torture.  
When they got to the room and Thierry unlocked the door, Hannah gasped in surprise. Everything in the room was done in roses. It was an old room, Hannah noticed. And the ceilings were so tall that the tallest person would need a ladder to reach the elegant rose shaped light fixtures. The wallpaper had fully bloomed red roses on it and the bed had a rose colored coverlet. The quilt on the bed had yellow roses sewn into it and the furniture had blooming roses worked into the oak wood. The carpet was rose color and the border of the carpet was stitched with multi-colored roses. The curtains were white with red roses on them.  
"Do you like it my dear?" asked Thierry.  
"Thierry it's beautiful, it's amazing. I've never seen so many roses in one place before," gasped Hannah, still slightly stunned.  
"I'm glad you like it my dear. Why do you think it is called the House of the Rose?"  
Hannah just shook her head, still amazed at the room. Thierry smiled secretly to himself pleased that she liked it. Thierry closed the door as Hannah moved to enter the beautiful room.

Chapter 8

That night at dinner Hannah noticed Thierry seemed a bit nervous. They were having dinner in the room for both Hannah and Thierry were tired from the long flight. The room was one of the nicest ones in the building. It had a nice view. You could see the Eiffel Tower all lit up like a Christmas tree at night. "Thierry, are you okay? You seem a bit nervous," commented Hannah.  
Thierry looked up at her, open love and adoration in his eyes. Finally he spoke after a moment, "Hannah, you know I love you right?" asked Thierry.  
"Yes, of course I do, Thierry and I love you to more then life itself," said Hannah, taking his hand.  
"Well, I was wondering if you would consent to be my wife. Hannah, will you marry me?" Thierry asked, taking a small velvet box out of his pocket.  
Hannah opened the box and gasped at the beautiful sight within. It was an exquisite and at least 20-karat diamond ring. The band was; gold as were the prong's holding the diamond in place. The diamond sparkled like a miniature star and as Hannah held it in the palm of her hand the ring seemed to come alive. Thierry kissed her hand and then her lips. As soon as their lips touched, it was like being engulfed in a light so bright that all they could see was each other. She was in his mind and he was in hers. They could read each other's thoughts, feel each other's feelings. And what she felt from him was the most powerful kind of love, pure and true. It was more powerful then, anything she had ever felt in her life. Finally they broke apart, both gasping for breath. "I want a simple wedding now Thierry, nothing extravagant and I mean it this time," Hannah said.  
Thierry nodded, grinning slyly. "I mean it," Hannah repeated. "If you go overboard, I might just change my mind." Hannah said it as half a threat, half a joke.  
Thierry kissed her then making it very hard to think then for a while neither knew anything except their passionate love for each other.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

The next morning

Thierry awoke to find Hannah beside him. He leaned back, closed his eyes and for once, just relaxed. He felt Hannah; snuggle closer to him, so he held still so he did not awaken her. He started to stroke her hair gently, then her birthmark. The birthmark was his shame, his punishment. He would always regret what he had done in that first life, but he loved her just the same. Always had from the first moment he had laid eyes on her.  
Hannah awoke suddenly to the feel of Thierry's hand stroking her birthmark. Hannah sat up and Thierry looked at her, lovely. "I didn't wake you, did I?" asked Thierry.  
"No, no it's high time I was up anyway," said Hannah. "I don't want to miss seeing the sites."  
Hannah stood up and started to get dressed, while Thierry did the same. Paris was chilly that time of year so Hannah put on an old college sweatshirt, with a pair of jeans then a nice blue jacket completed her ensemble. As for Thierry being; a vampire having to dress as warmly as a human might. So Thierry dressed in a pair of jeans, a good pair of walking boots and a white T-shirt, which showed off the muscles in his shoulders quite nicely. A nice leather jacket completed the outfit. So off they went a few minutes later, arm in arm to get some breakfast and to see the sights of Paris. They took a taxi to the Eiffel Tower and to all the museums. They went to Notre Dame and to the Louvre Thierry took her to the best restaurants in Paris and then sometimes they would go dancing. By the time, Hannah got back to the hotel at night she was exhausted.  
On their final night, Thierry took her to one of the most romantic spots in Paris. There they just sat staring out at the stars, and then into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Hannah had never known anyone to be so deeply in love before. She was one of the few lucky ones to have found someone who would love her till the end of time.

Chapter 9

Thierry finished packing then left on some last minute business, "I'll be back in an hour or so."  
"All right, I'll wait for you here," said Hannah, as she to finished packing. She had bought a lot of souvenirs and barely had room for them all. Thierry nodded and left.  
Just as Hannah finished packing her carry on bag the door was kicked down and a human and two wolves came in. Werewolves, Hannah's mind supplied, And; no Lupe or any of the others to protect me. Hannah looked around frantically for something silver and found a small letter opener. She picked it up and got into a fighting stance.  
One of the werewolves came towards her snapping, snarling and growling. Hannah hit him in the ear with the silver hilt of the knife and the wolf yelped in pain. The wolf’s fur was all black except for a couple of silver streaks down its back. The other wolf approached her and Hannah hit him on the side the head. This wolf's fur was a dark brown, mixed with white. As Hannah fought she did not notice the man edging his way around her side and behind her. By this time, the room was in shambles and the pretty rose rug was covered in blood. As she was getting ready to strike again, the one in man's form hit her in the back of the head and Hannah knew no more. "All right, help me with her," said the man. The two werewolves transformed and grabbed Hannah under her arms. They began to drag her towards the door.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

A half hour later

Thierry approached their room and stopped. The door was cracked ever so slightly, but it was enough to make him start to worry. He approached the door slowly and silently. He opened it the rest of the way ready for anything, but all he saw their room in shambles and no Hannah. "Hannah, Hannah?" he called out frantically. Someone has kidnapped her, I just know it; Thierry thought.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

While at the unknown location

Hannah awoke to a terrific headache. She tried to get up, but found her hands tied behind her back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice. "The rope will just cut into your wrists if you keep struggling."  
"Who are you? What do you want?" shouted Hannah, for she had not been gagged.  
"Me?" responded the man in a voice, of deadly calm. The man had hair as black as pitch and his face had a scare across one cheek. His eyes were black and cruel. "I'm your worst nightmare. As for what I want, I want to make Thierry Descouredres feel pain. For one thing, he broke the law of the Night World by falling in love with a human," he said the last word spitefully, as if humans were nothing more then tools to be used then thrown away.  
Hannah didn't respond, Thierry’s been in love with me since before there was a Night World, She thought. She wasn't going to volunteer any information, however. Unless they figured out she was an old soul all on their own, she certainly wasn't going to tell them. Thierry, where are you? She thought, testing the ropes again. She would try to contact him as soon as she was alone, but she was not sure if their link was strong enough for the distance.  
The man continued as if he had never stopped, "And after that I want to see Thierry Descouredres and you dead."  
Hannah gulped slowly, but said nothing. Thierry where are you? She thought again.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

At that very moment Thierry was searching the room for any clues, hoping they had left some behind. Finally he came across a tuff of hair and a little blood, "Werewolves, I should have known," Thierry muttered while all the time praying that the blood wasn’t Hannah’s. "They've taken her probably for revenge against me or possibly they know she's my soulmate and want to kill her because of Night World law or maybe both," he said, quietly to himself. "I've got to find her, but if I were a bunch of werewolves where would I take her?" Thierry got up off his knees and began searching the room again for any clues. After he finished he made some calls, gathering up a team to rescue her once she was found.

Chapter 10  
Back at the unknown location

The man with the cruel eyes had finally left, but he had left one man to guard the door not that she was going anywhere. Hannah tried to concentrate and clear her thoughts. She thought of Thierry. His face, the way his white blond hair fell over his forehead, how his eyes were dark and full of love. Suddenly she got a response, Hannah? the mental voice was full of worry.  
Yes, I'm here all though I'm not sure where here is, Hannah responded. The mental connection was weak, but it was there.  
Are you all right? Thierry asked, sending a wave of worry and concern her way.  
Yes just a little beat up. Thierry, the ones that kidnapped me were werewolves or at least two of them were, sent Hannah, through their weak link.  
What do they want? Thierry asked. Hannah could sense he was trying to suppress his anger and stay calm.  
He wants us both dead for breaking Night World law, but I don't think that's the only reason, it's just a suspicion I have, said Hannah.  
Thierry seemed to mentally nod; I'll be there as soon as I can. Just, don't do anything to tick them off.  
But how are you going to find me? Hannah asked.  
Don't worry, I have my sources, said Thierry. Thierry then broke the connection after sending her a wave of love and comfort. Hannah leaned back closed her eyes and thought of Thierry.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Back at the hotel  
Hours later

Thierry was pacing around the ransacked room when there, came a knock on the door. "Come in," Thierry ordered gruffly. The door opened to reveal Quinn and Rashel. They stepped inside along with Lupe, James, Poppy, Thea, Eric, Gillian, David, and Ash. Ash closed the door since he was the last to enter and they all looked around the messed up room.  
"As you know, Hannah has been kidnapped and I need your help to find her," said Thierry after a moment.  
Thierry looks terrible, Thea thought. Thierry's white blond hair was all messed up and his dark eyes had circles under them. He looked as if he held in a barely controlled urge to rip the room apart.  
"Tell us what happened," Quinn said, he was the first to break the silence.  
"I went out to do a little business. I wasn't gone more then an hour, but when I got back the room was ransacked and Hannah was gone," said Thierry.  
Quinn's black eyes flashed at the thought of what they might be doing to that nice, sweet girl and to think he used to be like that. "Any clues?" asked James. He had light brown hair and thoughtful gray eyes and right now his eyes looked like storm clouds.  
"Only a tuff of fur," said Thierry. “That and a little blood which I’m praying belongs to one of the werewolves and not Hannah.  
"So it's werewolves that did this," said Ash, his eyes changing from blue to black in an instant.  
"Yes, Hannah managed to contact me telepathically and confirmed my suspicions. She doesn't know where she is though she was unconscious for the ride," said Thierry.  
"So you don't even know if she is still in the city?" asked Poppy. Her hair was a tangle of reddish-blond curls and her green eyes were flashing with anger.  
"I'm afraid not, though I suspect she is or else she wouldn't have been able to reach me, telepathically, since our link does have a limited distance, but that still leaves us a lot of ground to cover," said Thierry. He continued to pace as he spoke.  
"Why don't we make up a list of possible hideouts like abandoned buildings, warehouses, places like that," said Rashel. Her black hair; hung down her back and her eyes were a mad and blazing green.  
“Good idea Rashel," said Thierry. "The sooner we get started the sooner we can find her."  
They started going over plans then and as soon as they had an idea where she might be they broke into different groups and the search began.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Rashel and Quinn drove up to the warehouse distract. They left the car and went the rest of the way on foot. You know it really makes me mad that people would do this to such a poor innocent girl, said Quinn, telepathically to Rashel. And when we find them I'm going do something they're going to regret—if they live.  
Rashel seemed to mentally nod and then Quinn fell silent as they continued to search the warehouses. Rashel agreed with Quinn's statement wholeheartedly. For whoever would do this to such a sweet girl deserved to be punished. Rashel and Quinn were soulmates. Rashel was a vampire hunter and Quinn, was made into a vampire by Hunter Redfern back in the 1600's.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

While in another part of the warehouse section

Gillian and David stopped their car and started searching on the opposite end of the warehouse district from where Quinn and Rashel were. They too started searching on foot. A few minutes later they came up on a warehouse and peered in the dirty window. What they saw was Hannah tied to a chair, apparently unconscious. Gillian and David quietly left and went back to the car to call Thierry.  
Gillian picked up the phone in the car and dialed a number. It was answered on the first ring, "Yes?" asked a voice.  
"We've found her, I repeat, we've found her," said Gillian into the phone. Her white blond hair fit her head like a silky cap, and she had violet eyes. Those eyes at the moment were flashing in anger at the thought of what they had done to Hannah.  
"Where?" asked the voice.  
"In the warehouse district," said Gillian, giving him the address from memory.  
"Don't do anything until help arrives," said the voice on the other end of the line.  
"Affirmative," said Gillian hanging up the phone.  
"Now all we can do is, wait," David muttered, leaning back in the car seat and closing his brown eyes.

Chapter 11

It had taken them all nearly a full day to locate the place and then they had called it in. Everyone just hoped Hannah was okay. They had all arrived after Gillian and David had called it in, half an hour to the minute. Rashel and Quinn were the first to arrive since they were the closest to it. Then Thea and Eric and then the rest of them arrived almost at the same time. When Thierry arrived; with Ash and he looked worse then when they had seen him an hour before. They all crept quietly forward, Gillian and David leading the way since they were the two that had found it.  
Thierry gave the orders, quietly and Ash, Gillian, David, James, Poppy, Thea and David all surrounded the building while Quinn, Rashel, Lupe and Thierry entered. Thierry broke the lock using his vampire strength. Thierry motioned with his hands and all of them spread out each going in a different direction.  
Lupe moved off to the left, walking as silently as a wolf. Thierry went right also moving silently. Quinn and Rashel took the middle. Quinn's sight was good in the dark, as was Rashel's. They both moved silently not making a sound. They were each ready to fight at a moment's notice.  
Hannah, we're coming, hold on, Thierry sent silently. Hannah didn't respond so she was either unconscious or . . . No, he refused to think about that possibility. Thierry crept quietly forward and stopped suddenly when he heard a sound. He stepped into the shadows and stayed completely still, straining his hearing for any sound. Suddenly, Thierry heard footfalls; coming his way and a tall man walked right by him without even seeing him. He pounced on him, quietly and before the man could yell for help Thierry punched him in the jaw. The man went down without a sound. He tied the man up and pulled him out of view. Then he moved on trying to stay in the shadows.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

While in another section of the warehouse

Lupe moved fast and came up on no resistance until she reached an intersection. There she saw a guard, but he was facing away from her. Lupe moved up quietly behind him and quickly put her arms around his throat. She twisted his neck in a certain way and he slumped; unconscious. Lupe moved on.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Quinn and Rashel moved quietly and like the others came up on little resistance. I don't like it this is to easy, Rashel told Quinn telepathically.  
I know it is a bit too easy isn't it? Let's just hope it's not a trap; responded Quinn.  
Rashel did not respond, but gave him a worried frown as they continued on. Finally they all met they came to a door inside the warehouse and Thierry kicked it down ready for anything. What he found amazed him. There were five people in the room and they were all unconscious except for the leader whom Hannah was fighting. Hannah was fighting like a mad woman. Hannah had somehow managed to break free and had gone berserk. Hannah didn't look up as they entered for she was concentrating too hard. Sweat stood out on her forehead and ran down into her eyes. Quinn started to step forward, but Thierry held him back. This is something she needs to do on her own Quinn, do not interfere. Quinn nodded, but he didn't look happy. Neither did Rashel and Lupe. Finally Hannah landed a punch that knocked the man flat and unconscious. Hannah stood panting for a moment at the exertion until she finally looked up. "Thierry," she said, as they both took a step towards each other at the same time. They hugged and then kissed not caring who was watching. Finally they parted and the others came over to congratulate her.  
While the others where congratulating Hannah, Thierry went over and picked up the leader of the gang by the shirt. He lifted the 300-pound man easily and his eyes started to flash blood red. When Thierry saw that he was awake he said in a soft, but deadly voice, "I swear if you ever come near Hannah again, you will not be so lucky. I suggest you put out the word on the street that if anyone comes near my soulmate again with the intention of harming her, they will not live to regret it, understand?"  
The man nodded to afraid to speak as Thierry's grip on his shirt loosened. He dropped the man back to the floor and gestured to the others to follow him. They went outside and everyone cheered Hannah's courage when they found out who had defeated the villain.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Later that night at the hotel

Hannah sat in bed, drinking champagne. Thierry had insisted that she stay in bed for at least 24 hours. The room they had been staying in was still a mess so Thierry had gotten another one—this one not quite so breathtaking. Hannah didn't mind being waited on hand and foot it was very rarely, she was this pampered.  
Thierry sat beside her with a pensive expression on his face. Hannah sat the champagne glass down on the nightstand and looked at him, "You're wondering how I defeated those men, aren't you?" asked Hannah, quietly.  
"Well actually, yes I was," said Thierry, looking at her lovingly.  
"I just started to remember all we both had to go through just to be together and that made me mad. So I started thinking like Hana of the Three Rivers would have thought if she was alone and her life was endangered. It took me quite a while to get those ropes off, but when I did watch out. Boy, were they surprised when they found me gone, then I jumped two of them from behind," said Hannah. "Then the leader came in after hearing the noise and I had to fight him to save my life."  
Thierry laughed just glad she was okay and kissed her. "You know you had me; scared stiff?" asked Thierry, after awhile.  
"You scared? What about me? I was so scared I think I gave myself gray hair," said Hannah.  
Thierry pretended to look at her hair and then said, "Oh, I see a few gray hairs back there on your pretty head."  
Hannah looked at his serious expression and then he broke into a grin showing he was only kidding. Hannah grinned to and swatted him on the arm, "Oh you, stop that." After another few minutes, Hannah started to feel giddy from the champagne. She leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes. She was asleep instantly. "Hannah?" Thierry called out, softly. When Hannah didn't respond, Thierry gently tucked her in and turned off the lights. He lay there for a; long time thinking, before he to finally fell asleep beside her.

Chapter 12  
The next morning

Hannah was up and around. She was feeling better then; she had in a long time. "So when do you want to have the wedding?" Hannah asked Thierry.  
"Well there are a lot of things to consider," said Thierry, almost thoughtfully.  
"Such as?" asked Hannah.  
"Well who to invite for one. Who’s going be best man and bridesmaids and all that stuff for another. Where is the wedding going to take place and who’s; going be the preacher," said Thierry ticking off the reasons on his fingers.  
"We haven't even set the date yet," said Hannah.  
"What about in the spring? Like July for instance," suggested Thierry.  
"What about July the 15th," suggested; Hannah.  
Thierry nodded, "Sounds fine, but that only gives us a couple of months to plan everything."  
"It shouldn't take that long especially since I want a small wedding," Hannah said, reminding him of his promise earlier before she was kidnapped. They discussed it all morning, going over little details that needed to be taken care of.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Later that afternoon

They caught a plane back to the states and when they arrived at the airport in Las Vegas the next day they, were greeted by Nilsson who was glad to see Hannah was okay. When he had gotten the call from Thierry to send over Quinn and the others, he had wanted to come himself, but Thierry had needed someone to stay behind to look after the estate.  
Hannah called her mother right after she got back from Europe and told her she was getting married. Her mother was only slightly surprised. "Oh, that's wonderful honey. When is the wedding?"  
"July 15th," answered Hannah. "We're having it up here in Las Vegas." Hannah didn't mention what had happened in Paris. Her mother would have freaked for one thing and never let her out of the house again for another, even if she was all grown up.  
"Isn't that a little soon to plan a big wedding?" asked her mother.  
"We're not going have to a big wedding. I already told Thierry I wanted a small one," said Hannah. "I don't suppose you could come down here and help can you?"  
"Well, I would have to take off from work, but I'll see what I can do," her mother said, happy that Hannah had asked her.  
"All right, just call when you get an answer," said Hannah. "I've got to go there's so much to do. I'll talk to you later, mom."  
"Bye, Hannah," said her mother.  
Hannah hung up the phone and leaned back on the couch she was sitting on, closing her eyes. She sighed and fell asleep only to be awakened an hour later. Someone kissed her softly on the lips and she awoke with a start. She opened her eyes and saw Thierry standing over her. "Oh Thierry, did I fall asleep?" Hannah asked him, as she yawned.  
"Yes you did, although I can't really blame you after all you went through and then the long flight," said Thierry.  
"What can I do for you Thierry?" Hannah asked as she sat up and yawned again.  
"I wanted to know if you got your mother to come down here and help with the preparations for the wedding?" said Thierry.  
"She said she would try to get the time off, but she not sure he'll give it to her. She wants to come but . . ." Hannah stopped, letting the sentence hang.  
"She's not sure if she can," Thierry finished for her.  
"You know the only problem with her coming down here is she is bound to notice the staff looks so young. I mean it doesn't bother me, but it might make her suspicious," said Hannah.  
"She might wonder why all of my staff is so young," Thierry said. Hannah nodded sheepishly. "You've made a good point there. I guess we'll just have to play it by ear and hope it all works out."  
Over the next few days, everything was going at a frantic pace to get ready for the wedding in time although that was still a month and a half away. Hannah had wanted to shop for her wedding dress, but she didn't want to do that without her mother and her mother had still been unable to get the time off to come and help. When Hannah mentioned it to Thierry, he said he would try to use his influence to get her the time off. Her mother was a paleontologist and when she was studying old bones or something like that it was very rarely she could get away, especially if her boss said it had to be finished by a certain time.

Chapter 13  
A few days later

It was 10:00 in the morning and Hannah got a phone call just as she was getting ready to head out and go shopping. She had decided she couldn't wait any longer to go shop for that dress, with or without her mother.  
"Hannah, honey," said her mother on the other end of the line.  
"Mom I was just getting ready to go shopping," said Hannah, into the phone.  
"Well, I don't suppose you could wait for you mother could you?"  
"You mean you got the time off?" asked Hannah, surprised.  
"Yes, I went into work and the boss called me into his office. He said I had the next 2 months off and that I was going to be missed, but my vacation started immediately. I'll be down there tonight about 9 p.m."  
"I'll pick you up at the airport mom, see you then. I love you, good-bye," said Hannah. She hung up the phone and slowly turned and walked out of the room, thinking.  
She headed to find Lupe, but ran into Thierry instead. "Thank you Thierry," Hannah said, quietly as she kissed him on the lips.  
"What for?" asked Thierry, trying to look innocent and failing miserably for he already knew.  
"For talking to my mom's boss and getting her the time off so she could come up and help us prepare for the wedding," said Hannah.  
"Oh that it was nothing. I just want to see you happy, that is all that matters to me," said Thierry, as he kissed her this time. Hannah didn't hesitate; she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. She and Thierry were going be together for years or centuries, to come if either of them had anything to say about it.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

That night

Hannah and Thierry went to the airport in Hannah's blue convertible to pick up her mother. When they got there they waited in the airport lobby for the plane to land. Hannah stood at the window and looked out, her hands behind her back a pensive expression on her face. "A penny for your thoughts," said Thierry, coming to stand beside her.  
"I was just thinking about all we had to go though just to be together. I mean Maya killed me life after life and I thought you were evil," said Hannah.  
"But that's all over now," said Thierry.  
"Maybe with Maya, but what about the werewolves that kidnapped me, because we broke the law of the Night World?" Hannah asked him.  
"There are always going be people like that no matter where you go, but true love will always live through it. I didn't spend centuries looking for you just to lose you now," said Thierry, with feeling.  
Hannah nodded and smiled sadly at Thierry. She then turned back to the window her pensive expression gone, but she was still thoughtful. Thierry knew there was something still bothering her, but didn't pry. She would tell him when she was ready. Finally a few minutes later Hannah spotted a plane in the clouds and somehow knew it was her mother’s. Thierry and Hannah met her mother at the gate 15 minutes later. Hannah hugged her tightly and helped her with her carry on bag. Diana Snow shook Thierry's hand and they went off to get her luggage. Once they were all in the car Diana Snow started shooting off questions at a rapid pace.  
"So how was Paris?" asked Diana.  
"It was great, mom. We went to the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame, as well as a lot of other places," said Hannah, as she got on the freeway.  
"Did you take any pictures?" asked Diana.  
"Of course, I'll show them to you when we get to the house," said Hannah.  
"You know Hannah I didn't even know you and Thierry were this close until I finally met him at your college graduation. Then I could see just by the way you looked at each other that it was true love," said Diana.  
"Yes, and I'm a very lucky man to have found someone who loves me so much," said Thierry to Diana.  
"I'm doubly lucky," said Hannah, with feeling, keeping her eyes on the road. Thierry looked at her with love in his eyes. Diana looked at both of them, knowing they were not telling her everything. They reached Thierry's mansion then and Diana stepped out of the car and looked around. Black roses were worked into the stain glass archway above the door as well as the crowns of the windows. The door opened and a young man, no more then 19 stepped out. He was tall and had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. The man silently took Diana's bags and led her upstairs.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

An hour later

Hannah knocked on her mother's door and then entered. "Hi mom; how do you like the room?"  
"It's very nice," said Diana. The room had blue walls with white curtains over the windows. The bed was king sized and covered in a comforter of pale blue. The carpet was also blue and so thick you couldn't hear the sounds of your own footsteps. The bathroom off to the right was done in white and had a Jacuzzi tub. The lights were shaped like globes and the floor was done in blue and white marble.  
"Mom, what's wrong? You don't seem happy," said Hannah, sitting down on the bed beside her.  
"It's just that I'm surprised you never told me you were this close. You used to tell me everything," said Diana.  
"Things change, mom, you know when you had to work for my high school graduation?" When she nodded, Hannah continued. "Well, Thierry came down for it and then took me and Chess to dinner. And when you were in the hospital, he was a big help in comforting me and staying with me at the hospital. I was so worried about you, but it all turned out all right in the end." Hannah didn't mention the fact that he had also tracked the bad guys down and delivered them to the police station.  
"How come I didn't meet him then?"  
"He didn't want to intrude on a family moment and they also wouldn't let anyone, but family; see you anyway," said Hannah. "But what I'm trying to say is I am always going to love you. Just because I'm getting married and moving away doesn't change that."  
Diana smiled feebly and hugged her daughter.

Chapter 14  
A few minutes later

Hannah came downstairs and grabbed a coke out of the fridge. She sat down on the couch in the living room a few minutes later with a tired sigh. "Getting your mom settled in?" asked Lupe, as she came to sit beside Hannah.  
"Yeah, I was just talking to her and apparently she has felt left out because I never told her I was that crazy about Thierry."  
"That's mothers for you," said Lupe.  
"When I was a kid I used to tell her everything, but I also told her things change and I think she is finally beginning to accept that," said Hannah. "I think she finally realizes I'm grown up." Lupe nodded and took a sip of the coke she was holding. The two friends sat in silence for awhile, drinking coke and enjoying each others company. "You know I think she kind of suspects that things around here are not all there cracked up to be."  
"You think she suspect that this house is full of vampires and werewolves?" asked Lupe, only half seriously.  
"Maybe not that, but I know she notices everyone in this house is young," said Hannah. "She must wonder why. My mother is not dumb and she is trained to observe." Hannah fell silent again, sipping her coke and thinking.  
"In other words it's going to be hard to keep a secret from her," said Lupe.  
"If not nearly impossible," responded Hannah. "Maybe with the wedding going on she won't be as compelled to notice." But Hannah knew it was a slim; hope at best sooner or later they were going to have to tell her the truth.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

The next morning

Hannah, Diana and Lupe went shopping. Thierry had practically insisted that Lupe go along as protection, but Hannah didn't mind having her friend along for an extra opinion. After a while, they found a nice little shop called Jackie's wedding apparel. It had everything you could ever want for a wedding. "What do you think?" asked Hannah, as she finished putting on a white dress that went all the way down to her feet. It had a little veil and white hat.  
"I don't think that's quite you, Hannah," said Diana. Lupe nodded silently and agreed.  
Hannah looked at herself in the mirror then took it off. Her mother handed her another one and Hannah silently took it. Hours later, they finally stopped for lunch, exhausted, but happy with their purchases. Over sandwiches and potato chips, they talked. Diana got to know Lupe a little better although she still thought there was something strange about the girl. Thierry's whole household was strange for that matter as well as Thierry himself she just couldn't put her finger on why she had these suspicions, that's all. The dress they had bought was beautiful. It was white and covered in lace. It had short, puffy sleeves and it went all the way down to her feet. It had a lace veil to go with it and matching shoes.  
"Mom," Hannah said after she took a bite of her sandwich, "I'm glad you could get time off to come help me pick out a dress and all the other stuff that goes with weddings."  
"I'm glad I could be here to help you through this joyful, but stressful time," said Diana.  
After that a comfortable silence fell between the three of them and they finished eating without another word.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

The next day

Hannah showed her mother around the house and Diana commented on how nice everything was. "You sure are going be living in a nice place," Diana commented.  
"It's not the place I care about, it's the people," said Hannah. "The people in the place are what make it a nice place to live."  
Diana nodded and thought Hannah seems wise beyond her years. Thierry joined them a bit later and he and Hannah didn't have to say anything to show that they cared.  
So how's everything going? Thierry asked her telepathically.  
Fine although I think my mother suspects something is going on here. She is trained to observe, being a paleontologist and all. And I think, sooner or later we are going have to tell her the truth, said Hannah.  
Thierry seemed to sigh and then said, I was afraid this might happen and I guess I should have realized that she would be too smart to be fooled forever, but we are not going tell her unless we have to. To many people knowing about the Night World is dangerous, said Thierry.  
I know vampires, werewolves and all the rest of them can be a very unforgiving lot. They would murder a hundred humans in cold blood if it would keep their secret safe, said Hannah, sadly. She did not believe in killing under any circumstances—well expect maybe to protect her life or the life of her friends and loved ones.  
And that was proved when they kidnapped you. Just to keep the law of the Night World they would have killed you, said Thierry, angrily in her mind.  
I would prefer you never mention that incident to my mother she would be angry and then scared that something else like that could happen again, said Hannah.  
Alright if we have to tell her we won't tell her what happened in Paris, said Thierry, for he knew Hannah was right, parents did not tend to take that kind of news well. You know I could always hypnotize her into forgetting if she found out, but I don't want to do that either.  
We are not really left with a lot of choices are we? Hannah asked.  
Not really, so we need to make a decision and soon because it is only a matter of time before; I or; someone else makes a mistake that will reveal who and what we are, said Thierry.  
Hannah mentally nodded and cut the mental conversation, before her mother got suspicious. "So you settling in Mrs. Snow?" asked Thierry.  
"Yes, thank you Thierry and please call me Diana."  
"You like your room?"  
"Yes, it is very nice, thank you," said Diana.  
"I hope you enjoy your stay with us Diana," said Thierry.  
"Oh, I'm sure I will. You have a very lovely home," said Diana.  
"Thank you I decorated it myself," said Thierry. After that conversation lagged for awhile and they continued the tour in silence. The, silence was only occasionally interrupted by Thierry pointing out an artifact or a picture and describing what it was and where it came from. He sure does know a lot about ancient history for someone so young, thought Diana. She started to ponder this as they continued on.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

The day of the wedding finally arrived and Hannah was broken out in a nervous sweat. She knew she was doing the right thing and she loved Thierry more then life itself, but she was still nervous. Someone knocked on Hannah's door just as she finished putting on her wedding dress "Come," said Hannah. The door opened and Chess entered. They had flown Chess down the week before and she had helped Hannah with a lot of things they might have forgotten without her. "Chess, I'm glad you could be here to see me on the happiest day of my life," said Hannah, hugging her friend.  
"I'm glad I could come, but Hannah, why didn't you tell me he was so rich?" asked Chess.  
"I thought I did," said Hannah.  
"You never said he lived in such a nice place," said Chess.  
"Well I don't like to brag," said Hannah.  
"Oh, and one more thing, why is everyone so young around here?" asked Chess, although she already suspected she knew the answer.  
"They're all made vampires of course," said Hannah. "Oh, Chess you are not to mention vampires around my mother. In fact, act as if you didn't know anything was abnormal."  
"You still haven't told her, have you?" asked Chess.  
"No, and I don't want to if I don't have to. Too many people knowing about the Night World is dangerous and I've already placed your life in danger by telling you about it. I don't want my mother a part of it unless I have no choice," said Hannah.  
Chess nodded and did not respond as she helped Hannah fix her hair. From what she knew about the Night World she agreed with Hannah. The more people who knew about it the more danger they were all in. Some vampires were good like Thierry, but others were not.

Chapter 15  
A few minutes later

Hannah and Chess headed outside to where the wedding was going to take place. Lupe and Chess were bridesmaids and Nilsson was the best man. The wedding music started and Diana escorted her daughter down the aisle. Hannah was dressed in white, covered in lace with a white hat and a veil. Her hair was done up in curls and her gray eyes were shining.  
Thierry looked at her and thought she had never looked more beautiful. He was dressed in a black tux with white shirt and bow tie. His white blond hair was combed neatly back off of his forehead and his dark eyes were shining. Finally Diana deposited Hannah beside Thierry and went to sit down. "Do you Thierry take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife . . ." The preacher intoned. Everything seemed to move very fast then and before anyone knew it the preacher was saying, "You may kiss the bride." Hannah leaned forward and they both kissed, deeply. This was a fulfillment of all of their dreams and they were going be very happy together.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Later at the reception

Hannah and Thierry danced together through almost every song. It was like they were two halves of a whole that could never be parted, for fear of disastrous consequences. Finally when the last song ended, Thierry led her over to the buffet table. "Having a good time?" Thierry inquired.  
"The best, I've was never this happy until I found you," answered Hannah, honestly. Thierry smiled at the comment and took a sip of the punch glass he was holding. He was glad to see her so happy. "So where are we going on our honeymoon?" asked Hannah.  
"It's a surprise," said Thierry.  
"Am I gonna have to tickle it out of you?" threatened Hannah.  
"No, you are just going have to wait that's all," said Thierry. Hannah relented after that, but was still curious.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

That night

Hannah lay in bed with Thierry beside her. This was their wedding night and they both intended to enjoy it. They then started to move towards each other hesitantly at first then with more speed. Both were a little nervous, but as soon as they started their nervousness seemed to disappear. They both had been waiting for this moment for a long time and their passion for each other had never dimmed.  
Thierry entered her, trying to be as gentle as possible and when she moaned, he knew he was doing; it right. He started kissing her neck and then her mouth. Hannah didn't resist and cried out in pleasure as he slowly started kissing her breast. Hannah was a willing partner and she slowly started stroking his chest lightly. Thierry growled, as she stroked and kissed him passionately, on the chest then his neck and finally his lips. They explored every part of each other's bodies and found what pleased them the most then touched these parts lightly stroking them, until either of them groaned in pleasure. Hours later they lay back sated and tired, until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

The next morning, Hannah awoke and felt a slight warmth next to her. She snuggled against it and found Thierry stroking her back. She smiled up at him and he returned it with one of his own.  
"Hello," he whispered.  
"Hi," she replied.  
"Hannah, did I hurt you last night?" asked Thierry, seriously.  
"Oh, no Thierry, last night was wonderful," said Hannah. "I never knew it could be like that."  
"Neither did; I and thank you, my dear. By the way, what do you want to do today?" asked Thierry.  
"Stay here . . . with you," said Hannah.  
"Don't you want to know about our honeymoon trip?" asked Thierry.  
"Oh, I can find out . . ." Hannah said, suggestively.  
"How pray tell?" asked Thierry, intently.  
"You," Then she threw the covers over both of them.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Hours later, Hannah woke up again in Thierry's arms. Thierry was looking at her with a soft smile on his lips. You know, I've waited thousands of years to do this, he thought to Hannah.  
You must have the patience of a saint, Hannah thought back to him, A; very celibate saint.  
Thierry grinned at that. "It was all worth it just for you to be in my arms right now," said Thierry, breaking the silence.  
Hannah looked at him and a silent tear worked its way down her cheek. She didn't deserve him he was always so good to her. Thierry gently wiped her tear away and asked quietly "What are you thinking about, my love?"  
Hannah smiled sadly at him before answering. "Just that I didn't deserve you, you're so good to me."  
"I would do anything for you, Hannah. I've waited centuries just to hold you in my arms, my sweet," whispered Thierry, lovingly.  
After that, they embraced and started to love each other again. And for awhile, no more words were said.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

"Thierry?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What about our honeymoon?"  
"What about it?" A slight kiss was placed upon Hannah's neck.  
"Where are we going? When?"  
"We are going in a week and going everywhere, a trip around the world."  
"Oh, Thierry." A kiss upon Thierry's lips . . . A kiss on Hannah's lips . . . another kiss . . . and another . . .  
After a few minutes, Hannah again spoke. "Thierry, about my mother . . ."  
"Are you suggesting that we take her on our honeymoon?" replied Thierry, teasingly.  
Hannah promptly slapped Thierry's arm. "No! Of course not, silly. I'd rather be with you."  
"Good," replied Thierry. Then he kissed her . . . and kissed her again and again . . .  
"Thierry, why can't we go in a few days? Are we going to spend all our time in bed?"  
Thierry kissed Hannah again with a passion that would rival the fires of Hell. "That's not a bad idea," said Thierry with a grin.  
Hannah slapped his chest, "Thierry!" Then she agreed with him. "You know, it wasn't such a bad idea, but I'd rather do at least a little sightseeing on our honeymoon than stay in bed with you."  
Thierry looked at her with sad puppy eyes, a little hurt crept into his voice as he spoke. "We could stay here, in bed instead of going off on our honeymoon," he suggested wickedly.  
"Oh, I'll show you! C'mere." Hannah grabbed Thierry and kissed him passionately as they tumbled off the bed with the covers onto the floor. A growl followed by a giggle was heard from the bedroom, but no one dared to disturb its occupants.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

A few days, after they had managed to peel themselves away from each other, Thierry and Hannah got ready for their trip. Thierry made the final arrangements while Hannah went to see her mother.  
"You're going where?" asked Diana startled.  
"Everywhere and every place on a trip around the world," replied Hannah.  
"Can Thierry afford it?" asked Diana.  
"Yes, of course," said Hannah.  
"What about his house? His workers and servants?" asked Diana.  
"It will be taken care of. Don't worry. Thierry is a very fair employer," said Hannah.  
"Hannah, about his workers and servants . . ." said Diana letting her sentence trail off.  
"Yes?" asked Hannah, prompting her to finish her thought.  
"Don't they look awfully young to be working here?" asked Diana.  
"Yeah, I guess," Hannah began to feel a little uncomfortable.  
"How did he get them?" asked Diana.  
"I think they were out of work and Thierry had some positions to fill. So they came," said Hannah.  
"From where?" asked Diana.  
"You would have to ask Thierry about that," said Hannah.  
As soon as she finished that, Thierry walked in the room. "Hello, Diana."  
"Thierry, I want to ask you about your servants," said Diana.  
"Yes, go ahead," said Thierry, suddenly on his guard.  
"Aren't they a bit . . . young?" asked Diana.  
"Yes, I guess they are," said Thierry.  
"How did they come to be here and where did they come from?" asked Diana.  
"I had some positions to be filled so they applied and my servants come from everywhere," said Thierry.  
"I'm not buying that. What's the real reason?" asked Diana.  
"Well, the reason might be that I'm really an ancient vampire that's thousands of years old and I have other vampires serving me," said Thierry, flippantly, deciding to take a gamble.  
Diana laughed. "Oh, you don't expect me to believe that!"  
"No, of course not," Thierry smiled, but inside, he was grateful that she accepted that.  
"No, really, how do you get these young people?" asked Diana.  
Thierry sighed. "Diana, they are older than they look." Then he turned and left the two women alone in the room, grumbling about generations.  
Diana turned to her daughter with a look of confusion. "Does he mean that they have been working for generations or that their families have been working for him for generations?"  
"Yeah, something; like that," replied Hannah.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Days later, Hannah and Thierry went off on their honeymoon. Everyone saw them off as they got into the car. They had already packed their luggage inside. They said their good-byes and finally they rode off for their round trip around the world. They started in the major cities except Paris then they went to the small towns as well in what ever country they were in whether it was Madrid, Holland, Vienna, Berlin, and so on. The one surprise that Thierry had managed to keep from Hannah was that instead of a week like he had said, they were going to stay for two whole months. Hannah was overjoyed by the whole prospect.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Two weeks later, Diana Snow decided to go out for a walk. No one stopped her since she had free reign over the place. She remembered a little restaurant that she had been at years ago when she had been in college. It was called "The Color Groove", because it had been done in shocking psychedelic colors like Groovy Green or Mellow Yellow. She went to find Lupe in order to get directions to the restaurant.  
When she found her, Diana asked "Lupe, do you know where "The Color Groove" is?"  
"The old restaurant? It goes by a different name now, but I can still give you the directions."  
"Okay."  
After Lupe gave her the directions, Diana got Nilsson to drive her to "The Cool Rave", as "The Color Groove" was now known. As she arrived there, she got Nilsson to come back for her in five hours. When he left, she entered the restaurant.  
In some ways, it hadn't changed. Not really. It still looked like the same old restaurant that she had known with its funky colors of Mellow Yellow, Violence Violet, and Really Red. But now instead of being filled with under clothed hippies and psychedelic lights, there was now kids dressed in thrift store clothing from the 1960's and 1970's danced to techno-electronic beats instead of the soulful tunes of Bob Dylan, Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, and Blondie.  
"Hey, Mrs. Peel! How's it hanging?" shouted a voice from behind her.  
Diana turned and saw a tall man with waist-length salt n' pepper hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a red T-shirt that read "Save the Planet" in big letters and he wore tight blue jeans. He had sandals on his feet. "Donnie!" Diana cried, recognizing the man instantly, "How are you?"  
"I'm doing fine, babe," said the man called Donnie.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Diana.  
"What do you think? I bought "The Color Groove" although it's called "The Cool Rave" now." said Donnie. "Things may be different now, but it is still a party, man."  
"Donnie; are you still on those drugs?" asked Diana.  
"No, Di I got clean in 82 when 54 went down," said Donnie.  
"Studio 54 you were at that place?" asked Diana.  
"Yeah, I was, but then I moved back here and bought our old hangout. I've just been taking it easy the last few years," said Donnie.  
"Have you heard anything from our old gang recently?" asked Diana.  
"Yeah, some have died, some got married and some have become bums," said Donnie. "Oh, do you know that guy you liked?"  
"Yeah? Why?" asked Diana.  
"Well he's here. Damn I don't know what he has been doing to himself, but he hasn't changed that much, if at all. He's gotten older a bit, but damn he looks like he's 35 or something," said Donnie.  
Then suddenly a familiar voice broke into their little chat. "Are you talking about me behind my back?" asked the man, chuckling. Diana and Donnie turned and found a tall, dark, and handsome man behind them.  
"Ian," Diana whispered.  
The man called Ian smiled and said, "Di you haven't changed a bit."  
Donnie chuckled, "Hey Di this is the guy you lusted after. Remember what you told me you wanted to do to him?"  
Diana blushed and slapped Donnie on the arm, "Shut up Donnie."  
"What?" asked; Donnie.  
"Uh could you leave us alone a minute, Donnie?" asked Ian.  
Donnie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and said, "Oh you all want to do that?"  
"Donnie I'm always a gentleman," said Ian.  
"Yeah and your also always a spoilsport," said Donnie, as he left them alone.  
Ian gently took Diana's arm and led her over to his table. They sat down and Ian said, "Diana."  
"Ian," said Diana.  
Ian's mouth broke into a wide grin; "We're not getting anywhere you know."  
"You look very good Ian for a man who is 55," said Diana.  
"You don't look bad yourself," Ian said.  
"Ian, I've got wrinkles. I'm 55 for goodness sakes I'm not as pretty as I used to be," said Diana.  
"On the contrary you’re as pretty as when we first met," said Ian, as he took her hand and kissed it.  
"Oh Ian," said Diana, breathing heavily.  
Then suddenly Ian got up out of his seat and held Diana in his arms. He kissed her passionately, making the very fires of their passion seem unquenchable except to each other. They kissed until their very breath was stripped from them.  
Diana was the first to break away. "Ian...Ian," she gasped.  
"Di… Diana. Am I going too fast for you?" asked Ian.  
"No, Ian...No, it's just it has been so long...I."  
"Yes, I heard. I'm sorry about your husband..." replied Ian.  
"That's all right. It's been awhile. Besides I had Hannah to think of."  
"Hannah?" Ian asked.  
"My daughter, thankfully, she's married now."  
"She got married? To whom?"  
"To a young man named Thierry Descouredres"  
Ian's warm amber eyes grew golden in the light. "Thierry I've heard about him—all good things. He's a good man." He turned to Diana and hugged her to him. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes. Now I remember." He kissed her again with desire, fueling the flame of eternal need. "Di."

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

"Oh, Ian," she softly began to kiss his neck.  
"Diana, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I've loved you since our college days. Perhaps tonight..."  
"No, Ian. I can't."  
"Why not. Don't you . . ."  
"Yes, yes. But it's too soon for this. How about we date first, then we..."  
"Date? Do you want to date me?"  
"Yes, of course. It's been so long, but perhaps I can see you in two weeks."  
Ian smiled. "Of course, will you be in town?"  
"Probably not, but I could come up for a visit?"  
"Well, I have to go. Can I give you my phone number?"  
Diana smiled, "For late night phone calls?"  
Ian smiled, "Of course." He got a piece of paper, wrote on it, and then handed it to Diana. It read: Ian Dargeus 324-9009. They shared one last kiss before Ian left her at the Cool Rave. She only had to wait an hour more before Nilsson had to pick her up. By then, she was with Ian again and they were kissing.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Two months after they had left, Hannah and Thierry returned to the States, more in love than ever. It would take the Jaws of Life to separate them. Nilsson drove them back to their house where their friends and Hannah's mom was waiting. Everybody greeted them with open arms.  
"How was the trip?" asked Lupe.  
"Okay," replied Hannah, dreamily, while looking at Thierry.  
"Thierry?"  
"Fine," he replied, as he stared into Hannah's soft gray eyes.  
"O-kay. I'm not gonna get anything out of them," replied Lupe.  
"Don't worry, Lupe," replied Diana. "When they recover from their honeymoon, they will tell all, I'm sure."  
"Hi, mom." said Hannah.  
"Hello, Diana," said Thierry with a nod.  
"Well, I just wanted to say good-bye," said Diana.  
"Mom? You're going so soon," said Hannah.  
"Well, honey, I have to get back to work. Some people have to work for a living, y'know."  
"Oh, Diana, I have a present for you . . . from Egypt," said Thierry.  
"A present? Thierry, you shouldn't have!" replied Diana.

~~~Thierry and Hannah~~~

Thierry gestured for Diana and Hannah to go into an empty room. Then Thierry went to where his luggage was after Nilsson had brought it in. He rifled through it and brought out a large package. He presented it to Diana, bowing as if he was a knight presenting a holy relic to a king.  
"For you, Diana," he said.  
Diana began to unwrap it and Hannah turned to Thierry with a curious look on her face.  
What is it? Hannah asked directing her thoughts towards Thierry.  
It's an ancient Egyptian sword made of copper, replied Thierry.  
Where did you get it? An old collector? Hannah asked.  
Let's just say that it's been "in the family" for awhile. Thierry smiled at Hannah mischievously.  
Diana finally uncovered the ancient sword and picked it up with both hands gingerly. "Oh, it's so beautiful. Where did you get it?"  
"I've had it for awhile." Then he whispered an old Egyptian prayer to her:

You, the fairest and wisest of all creation,  
May you see only light and never dark,  
May the taint of evil never seek you out,  
May the gods grant you peace and happiness for all your days.  
Seek out the true path and may it guide you to paths yet traveled  
and yet see the paths past and done.

"How-how did you know that?" asked Diana.  
"An old collector told me about it," replied Thierry.  
"No way can a collector have told you about that. I have a friend who's a professor who studies Egyptian religion and life. That prayer came from a certain dynasty in Egyptian history that barely has any writing left; whether it was, burned by the people or destroyed by the grave robbers of the tombs, there is only a few fragments left. "Who or what are you, Thierry?" replied Diana.  
Thierry sighed. Thierry looked at Hannah and Hannah looked at Thierry. Then Thierry spoke to her telepathically; Hannah your mother is too smart for her own good. I wonder if we should tell her about . . . me.  
Hannah sighed. I don't want to tell her. Her life might be in danger if we told her.  
I know Hannah, but your mother will keep asking questions if we don't tell her now and that could be deadly for her. "Mom why don't you come; sit over here on the couch and let me, tell you a story." Her mother sat and Hannah began. "Do you remember when I went to see that psychologist?" When Diana nodded Hannah told her the whole story. "Well it all started with notes I had been writing to myself..."  
A few hours later when she finished Diana didn't say anything for a moment, but then finally she said. "I don't believe it."  
"Mom have I ever lied to you before? I couldn't make up a story like this to save my life," said Hannah. Diana finally nodded knowing her daughter was telling the truth for Hannah would never lie to her.  
"Is that why everybody around here looks so young?" asked Diana.  
"Yes, you see, made vampires like Thierry stop aging when they are turned," said Hannah.  
"You must never mention this to anyone. For if certain people in the Night World found out you knew about them they would come and kill you. Some vampires are not as nice as I am," said Thierry.  
"Oh I can take care of myself," said Diana.  
"Mom . . ." Hannah began.  
"Or Ian can take care of me," said Diana.  
"Ian? Who is Ian?" inquired Hannah, curiously.  
"He's an old college friend I ran into while you were on your honeymoon," said Diana.  
"Hmm, Ian Dargeus, I've heard of him. Some consider him a friend, while others consider him an enemy and others like me only know him by reputation," said Thierry, almost thoughtfully.  
"So, is it okay to have Ian; protect me?" asked Diana.  
"Yes, it's fine," replied Thierry.  
"I guess," said Hannah, not so sure.  
"Well, I have to go to catch my flight. Perhaps I can visit you in two weeks, all right?" Diana gave her daughter a hug and Thierry one too. Then she was out the door and into one of Thierry's cars driven by Nilsson that would take her to the airport and drove away in a trail of dust.  
Hannah turned to Thierry after her mother had left. "What do you know?"  
"What?" asked Thierry; innocently.  
"About Ian?"  
"What about him?"  
"What do you know about him?"  
"He's rich through his father's wise investments and his own, he's young about in his fifties, and he's never been married."  
"He's young but yet in his fifties?"  
"He's younger than me," quipped; Thierry.  
"You have a point there," replied Hannah.  
"Well, come on then. It's time to go to bed," said Thierry.  
"What time is it?" asked Hannah.  
"Oh, 6:30 p.m."  
"That early?"  
"Well, we won't be out of bed until seven in the morning," grinned; Thierry.  
Hannah slapped Thierry's arm playfully, "Thierry!"  
Thierry gently picked up Hannah and carried her to their bedroom. Then he laid her down on the bed and began to kiss her passionately. Softly, they undressed each other and started to playfully touch each other. They placed kisses on whatever place they could reach and touched on every place of bared skin. And they continued this and more throughout the night.  
Thierry woke up near morning as Hannah was still sleeping. He watched her as she slept. She looked like a child in sleep even though when she was awake, she looked about five years older than he did. She was aging like everyone else and there was nothing he could do about it. But after she had grown old and withered, she would die and he would morn. But still several years would pass and she would be reborn again.  
Perhaps this life together would be enough to sustain him until she was reborn. But then he had all eternity to wait . . .

The End


End file.
